


Third Wheeling Boyfriend

by SimpForWuYifan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Jealous Oh Sehun, Jealousy, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Oh Sehun, Oblivious Byun Baekhyun, Oblivious Park Chanyeol, Pining, Secret Relationship, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpForWuYifan/pseuds/SimpForWuYifan
Summary: Who knew that borrowing Sehun's boyfriend would trigger more events than what Baekhyun signed up for?orSehun finds himself at a party watching his boyfriend Jongin being introduced as his best friend Baekhyun's boyfriend.orBaekhyun needs a boyfriend ASAP and he unintentionally borrows Sehun's.There's a lot of side pairings and side stories
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 145





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, please comment if you have any constructive criticism. Please go easy on me.

"You guys look so good together!"

"Damn Baekhyun! I can't believe you managed to snag Kim Jongin as your boyfriend."

Everyone at the formal had their eyes on the new power couple Kim Jongin, the CEO of a car company, and Byun Baekhyun, one of the main ambassadors of the brand.

"Sehun" Baekhyun whispers "What do you think of Jongin?"

Sehun tries his best to smile at Baekhyun and says "I think you look...." he pauses as if to find the right word to describe "..great...together."

Baekhyun gives Sehun a brilliant smile and hugs him hard "Oh, thank you Sehunnie! I really felt like I needed your support more than anything. It's just that.. since Jongdae, things have been hard on me emotionally, and it feels great to have the support of the people closest to me." 

Sehun hugs him back, smiles at him, then excuses himself to the bar, where he is staring at Baekhyun introducing Jongin to just about everyone at the formal, and people fawning over them and their disgusting chemistry together.

_ ‘I know it sounds like I am the asshole’ _ Sehun thinks,  _ ‘But I just can't stand the sight of Baekhyun all over Jongin like he's his soulmate or some shit’ _ . "UUUUUGH!!!" Sehun groans to himself

Just...... why did this happen?

_ 24 hours ago _

Baekhyun needs a date, desperately. His Ex Jongdae is so gonna show with his new boyfriend that he keeps posting about, seriously how old is he? Fuck him and his happy lovey dovey relationship, uuugh!!!!!

If Baekhyun hadn't been impulsive and stupid, he wouldn't have made up a stupid lie about showing up to the formal with his boyfriend of 3 months who he is supposed to be so in love with by the way. This would have all been great if Baekhyun wasn't tragically single. He needs to save face in front of Jongdae or else he will look even more pathetic than he thought he would if he'd just said that he was single and lonely and planning to adopt 3 cats.

Baekhyun had BEGGED Jongin to let him be his fake date just this once, but Jongin refused every time. If you're curious as to why he hadn't asked any of his friends and co-workers like Sehun or Chanyeol, he'd tell you that Jongdae knows that him and Sehun have been bros since they were in diapers, and he's pretty sure Chanyeol would puke if he so much as insinuates that he and Chanyeol would pretend to be in an intimate relationship with one another.

Not to mention that he would not be able to avoid explaining his real reasons to Sehun, and he’s not ready to open that can of worms yet.

Jongin is really his only choice, they'd been good friends, not too close, but good nonetheless. If Jongin doesn't agree to go with him to the formal tonight, he would have to prepare his nerves for what's going to be the most humiliating night of his life.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Baekhyun has been nagging Jongin for a whole month now about wanting to be his fake date, Jongin is starting to feel bad for refusing him honestly. Baekhyun seems really desperate, but he doesn't want to disappoint Sehun by going on a date with someone as a favor. 

But the formal is coming up and Baekhyun is getting mopier everyday. Jongin goes to Sehun to tell him about the situation.

"So one of my friends is in desperate need of a date, and he has no one to turn to but me" Jongin says out of the blue while they're eating breakfast.

"What the hell? No." Sehun deadpans

"It's a fake date baby, he really has no one to be his date, and I have been refusing for a month, I don't think he has a choice, I feel bad." Jongin pleads.

"When is it?" 

"What?"

"When is the date?" Sehun asked, hating even the notion itself

"Oh, it's tonight." Jongin says “But I haven’t discussed where we should be going yet.”

Sehun stays silent for a while. "We have an event to attend to tonight."

Jongin says apologetically "I'm so sorry baby, did you want me to come? I'll cancel with my friend if it means a lot to you... I-"

"Just-" Sehun says "-Just this once okay?"

"Okay"

Jongin and Sehun have been together for more than half a year, but they haven't gone public yet, because Sehun is scared that the public would bash him for being gay like what they did to his best friend Baekhyun when he came out three years ago.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  


Sehun knows that he doesn't really have the right to be mad at Baekhyun when he himself agreed for Jongin to be his date. It's just that he hadn't really expected that the friend Jongin was talking about would be his BFF, and now he has to hide any relation he has with Jongin, so that he doesn't embarrass Baekhyun. He knows that Baekhyun is still hung up about Jongdae dumping him last year, that he wants to seem strong and that he's got his life under control. But now the situation has spiraled out of control, and Sehun doesn't know what to do.

_ 'How did I never check with Jongin who his friend was?' _ Sehun blames himself for only focusing on the fact that Jongin was being taken from him, but never checked by who.

Jongdae and Jongdae's boyfriend Minseok (aka the main reasons why this mess has happened in the first place) have arrived shortly after Sehun's existential crisis.

Sehun watched Baekhyun wrapping his arms around Jongin's arm in an attempt to rub it in Jongdae's face, and Sehun was about to break the champagne glass he had from how tightly he was holding it. Why did it have to be Baekhyun? He can't even be mad at him, it's his bestie.

"What have I become? Am I a crazy possessive boyfriend now?" Sehun whispers to himself.

"Crazy possessive what?" someone pipes in from behind Sehun, and he flinches. 

"Chanyeol! Hi! Where were you?"

"You know, around. What were you freaking out about?"

"Nothing" Sehun says while pouting.

"Are you jealous because of Baek's new boyfriend?" chuckles Chanyeol.

"What! NO! Of course not! I would never be jealous of my friend's boyfriend" he grimaces when he says  _ 'boyfriend' _ .

"Well I am." Chanyeol says, surprising Sehun.

"What? Why?" Sehun says with his eyes bulging out. Has Jongin suddenly become more irresistible?

"You know...." he gestures vaguely with his hand in the air, and continues after letting out a tired sigh "I was just hoping that Baekhyun would ask  _ me _ out tonight" Sehun instantly feels relief wash over him, and immediately feels guilty after it, because for a second he was only focused on Jongin and Baekhyun.

"Why?" Sehun questions. He always thought that Chanyeol tends to avoid Baekhyun.

"Because I like him. Why else?" Chanyeol rolls his eyes and looks at him with a Duh expression.

"Since when? Don't you two have like ..... I don't know fights all the time and always glare at each other?" 

Chanyeol looks at him with a combination of hurt and confusion "Isn't that called sexual tension?"

Sehun looks at him like he grew two heads,then closes his eyes to calm himself, and tries his best not to either cry or laugh "No Chanyeol. No. That wasn't sexual tension. That's not how you do it baby."

Chanyeol looks at the floor, with his shoulders sagging "I see." then looks at Sehun with pleading eyes "What do I do now? He has this new boyfriend we've never heard of before" Chanyeol suddenly gasps and looks at Sehun with wide eyes "Do you think he hired an escort?"

Sehun almost chokes on his spit "Jeezus Christ Chanyeol! No. He's the CEO of KimWu."

Chanyeol immediately deflates at that, Sehun really feels bad for him, Chanyeol must be feeling even more frustrated than him; he doesn't even know that it's fake.

He shouldn't feel too bad though, this date is only a one time thing and never going to happen again.

_ Only a one time thing _

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

"I completely forgot that this photo shoot was gonna be at 8 AM" Chanyeol complains at the back of the van while wearing his blackest pair of sunglasses.

"I don't think that would have prevented you from over-drinking with Kyungsoo yesterday" Baekhyun points out.

Chanyeol doesn't reply and simply groans.

Sehun has noticed that Chanyeol has stopped bickering and glaring at Baekhyun since the party, it seems that he hadn't really thought that his aggressive approach may backfire and give Baekhyun the wrong message.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with confusion like he expects him to throw an insult or two at him, then goes back to staring at his phone.

When the van stops at KimWu Motors's entrance for the models to get off, all color drains from Baekhyun's face. 

_ 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiit!!' _ Baekhyun thinks. This is Jongin and Jongdae's boyfriend Minseok's company.

Three days after the event, the three of them had a rare joint photoshoot for KimWu, and they weren’t informed about where the location would be, so Baekhyun didn’t really think anything of it.

Baekhyun starts biting his nails and tries to think of a way out of this rabbit hole that he dug up for himself. He can't really ask Jongin to continue his facade with him, that would be asking for too much. But if Minseok sees them and realizes that it was all an act, and then tells Jongdae, then Baekhyun might as well move to the other side of the planet, because Jongdae would probably think he was more pathetic than an abandoned puppy and he would think that Baekhyun is still somehow not over him, which he is by the way, that ship has sailed ages ago.

Should he tell Sehun? No, he would probably tell him to suck it up and just ignore Jongdae all together, which he physically can't do. It's like a needle that he can't swallow, he has to show Jongdae that he is doing much MUCH better without him, and that wouldn't be convincing if he finds out that he lied about Jongin. 

When they get into the company reception, they are told to proceed with the photoshoot on an almost empty floor with their crew, which makes both Baekhyun and Sehun almost sigh in relief  _ 'Good, Jongin probably won't be coming around.' _

Everything is going well on schedule until a couple of hours later when Minseok comes around to check on everyone at the set, and just being a nice perfect person in general. Baekhyun groans. 

“I was just checking on everyone.” Mineok says with a smile, “Hi Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun panics, "Um...uh.. hi Minseok."

" Your boyfriend Jongin didn't tell me that you would be one of the models coming today, I would have made special preparations for you." Minseok smiles at Baekhyun.

Sehun wants to just kill himself at this point, because how many people are gonna be told the same lie? Great, now everyone at their agency would be on their tail. Thank you Minseok, would you like to yell it at the street while you're at it?

"It ...must have slipped his mind" Baekhyun says looking like he was constipated, and Sehun is actually feeling bad for Baekhyun, he couldn't have predicted this turn of events.

Minseok, "I'll tell him to come see you, he's going to be very excited to see you here."

"Wait... I-" Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence Minseok was already out of the room talking to his secretary. _ 'Hopefully Jongin would be cooperative just one more time' _ Baekhyun hopes while biting his nail.

  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  


Jongin is sitting at his desk revising some reports, before he gets a text from Baekhyun saying that Minseok came for his photo shoot and asked him about Jongin.

Jongin internally grimaces, thinking about Sehun being a witness to all this happening, and continues reading the thread of pleading text messages with the teary eyed emojis Baekhyun keeps sending him.

He decides to pass and say hi to Baekhyun, and maybe give Sehun a hug or two, he giggles to himself thinking about Sehun getting all shy while they hug.

While Jongin is talking relaxed strides down the almost empty hallways leading to the shooting area, someone drags him to a small and dark empty corridor.

"What the hell? Who is this?" His voice was sharp and aggressive.

"Shshshsh. It's me." Someone whispers.

"Sehun?" Jongin immediately calms down and lets out a gentle smile.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd come here. After Minseok came in, I noticed Baek was jittery and seemed like he was string texting you to come." 

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sehun whisper yells at Jongin in the small corridor they're hiding at.

"I don''t know, I'm sorry. It's just that it was supposed to be a one time thing. Minseok is here, so I can't really tell Baekhyun to say that we were just good buddies, after we were acting like a perfect couple just three days ago." Jongin says exasperatedly while rubbing his temples.

"Then am I supposed to act like I don't know you? Are we acquaintances? Or distant relatives? Or-" Jongin interrupts Sehun's rambling "I'll talk to Baekhyun after the shoot. But until we clear things up with him, we're gonna have to pretend to be strangers for the time being, or else Baekhyun will be in a tight spot."

“Yeah" he sighs "You're right" Sehun takes a deep breath as if to calm himself "It's just that, I..... I don't like seeing you act intimate with someone else" Sehun feels heat crawling up on his face and immediately looks the other way.

Jongin grins at Sehun and starts lightly poking him "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up." Sehun chuckles breathily and covers his flushed face, when Jongin hugs him.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some edits here and there, so I hope it will facilitate the reading process.


	2. This is gonna be awkward

"A little to the left Sehun."

"Lean on the car a little more."

"Baekhyun, relax your jaw a bit. Okaaaay..... Perfect."

  
Jongin has been sort of supervising the photo shoot and looking at Sehun with googly eyes throughout the whole thing. Baekhyun on the other hand keeps glancing at Jongin apologetically and mouths 'Sorry' at him every time they make eye contact, but Jongin just silently nods at him with a small smile as if saying 'It's fine'.

Regardless of the real reason why Jongin is here watching over the photo shoot, Sehun can't help but squeal internally at the fact that Jongin is mostly just looking at him. He really hopes he can tell Baekhyun soon about Jongin and look back on this later and laugh their asses off.

  
.....

  
"Okay, thanks everyone! That's a wrap." 

"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna puke all over the car if we stayed here much longer." Sehun chuckles, Chanyeol groans "I need a coffee for my hangover like now. If you decide to look for me to see if I died in a ditch somewhere ask Jin." And with that Chanyeol was off.

The shoot was finally over, but as soon as the staff started wrapping up the set, Baekhyun sprinted to Jongin and dragged him out of the room. It took a minute for Sehun to notice that Minseok was back again to oversee everything.

  
Meanwhile Jongin was busy getting dragged to an empty meeting room "I'm so so so sorry for asking you to do this again." Baekhyun apologized in a hushed voice while looking at his feet in shame.

"Hey hey, it's okay." Jongin leaned down to reassure Baekhyun "Take a deep breath okay? Calm down, I don't mind" Jongin lifted Baekhyun's face to meet his watery eyes and did his best to try and reassure him that it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm really sorry Jongin, I panicked when I saw Minseok. I never thought I'd have to meet him again." Baekhyun frantically explains.

Jongin stays silent for a second and pinches his nose bridge "What do you want me to do then? Should we just tell him it was a friendly date? That could sol-"

"No!" Baekhyun interrupts, looking terrified at the notion itself "That would be even worse, I already told Jongdae before the party that I already had a boyfriend of 3 months." Baekhyun says with grimace.

"Why would you do that Baek!?" Jongin asks confused. 

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Baekhyun averts his gaze, Jongin sighs "Okay, I'll help you, but please.... think of a way out of this, because I can't do this forever, you need to face this head on." Jongin says softly with his hands holding Baekhyun firmly and leaning down to his height. "I know...." Baekhyun sighs "....that's what Sehun would say." he says tiredly.

...........

Minseok and Sehun are in the middle of exchanging pleasantries when Jongin and Baekhyun walk up to them. Sehun notes that Baekhyun looks a bit guarded.

"Jongin! Baekhyun! There you are guys!" Minseok greets them cheerfully.

"I was checking how everything was going." Jongin supplies.

"Oooh! Really? It seemed to me like you guys snuck out to do something." Minseok added while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jongin.

They all obviously understood what he was trying to imply, but didn't know what to say for a few seconds that seemed to stretch for hours, then Baekhyun suddenly burst into a fit of laughter like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, only worsening the already awkward situation. Sehun looked at Jongin with his eyes questioning, then they both started laughing their most awkward and out of place laughs in a faild attempt to lessen the awkwardness. But their mini laughing crisis seems to have been taking longer than intended, because Minseok notices "Are you okay guys?" Minseok asks seeming a little confused.

"Yeah, totally. Why wouldn't we be?" Baekhyun says while wiping away his tears, because he was laughing too much.  
Minseok blinks at Baekhyun dumbly then looks at Sehun and Jongin and looks like he was asking himself whether he imagined everything, then he just shrugs it off and goes on to ask "Since you guys are here anyway, why don't you join me and Jongdae for lunch?" he asks while looking at Baekhyun and Jongin.

Sehun's eyes immediately snap to Jongin and sees that his face hasn't changed and merely added "I think I'll be busy during lunchtime, I wouldn't want to keep you and Jongdae waiting."

"Nonsense! There isn't much work this week, also Yifan is coming to work today, you can leave some of the work to him if it's urgent."

'Minseok seems to really want this double date lunch thing huh?' Sehun thinks to himself.

"Sehun can join us too if he wants." Minseok looks at Sehun hopefully, and Sehun feels like he was put on the spot and he doesn't know what to make of this, how did he get shoved into this again? He looks at Jongin hoping for him to say something to save him from this mess; he finds both Jongin and Baekhyun looking at _him_ for an answer. Sehun knows that both Jongin and Baekhyun want him to be the one that makes the final decision regarding their fate, even if it's for completely different reasons.

Sehun takes a deep breath and he knows exactly what his answer is going to be, he's going to refuse politely, tell Baekhyun everything and get out of this situation with the least amount of casualties, he looks at Minseok and says "Sure! I'd love to join you for lunch, right _Baek?" 'Shit, that's not what I wanted to say'_ Sehun internally cringes at himself.

Baekhyun looks at Jongin questioningly before replying, then when Jongin doesn't seem to mind anymore Baekhyun's shoulders sag with relief "Yeah, of course.", Jongin finally agrees after everyone has finally decided to go.

  
  
When Minseok and Jongin finally go on their separate ways, Baekhyun sighs as if letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and collapses on a nearby chair.  
"Baekhyun, are you okay? Would you like me to cancel? I know seeing Jongdae is really hard on you." Sehun asks Baekhyun hoping the latter would ask him to cancel, and maybe tell him everything himself, because Sehun doesn't feel brave enough to tell Baekhyun what he knows. Baekhyun waves his hand at him "I'm fine. I can do this........I just really wanna tell you everything, but I don't feel brave enough to admit some things to myself first. I want you to trust me Sehun." Baekhyun admitted to Sehun, and it almost felt like he was looking into the eyes of a lost puppy and immediately softened and hugged Baekhyun.

  
...........

"You need to go to Baekhyun, kiss him so hard and with so much passion he'll remember it for weeks, and tell him that you are the only one for him."

"Uuuuuugh! It's like you weren't even listening to me while I was talking Jin. What part of I want to be a gentleman did you not understand?" Chanyeol complains to Jin, one of Chanyeol's closest friends and head of the Human Resources department at KimWu, while nursing his second coffee cup in half an hour. Chanyeol always comes to hang out with Jin at his office whenever he has the chance to complain about his hopeless and progress-less crush on Baekhyun. Oddly enough Jin is almost always available, because "Almost all HR policies in their company prevent the existence of the office romance soap operas that I wanna live for" or so he likes to think.

"Come on Chanyeol. Being a gentleman clearly hasn't been working out for you." Jin negotiates "But I tried the aggressive approach thing for a while, and I thought it was working out, but then he suddenly shows up with a boyfriend to the formal. It really felt like a slap to the face you know." Chanyeol pouts sadly.

"We could try a more forward approach, I mean it's not like he'll date Kim Jongin forever, you made it sound like he showed up with a wife and two kids." Jin jokes trying to lighten up Chanyeol's mood, who didn't seem to be improving much.

"I'm trying to see what's best for you, maybe he is attracted to workaholics, I mean look at his record. Kim Jongdae AND Kim Jongin? And that other guy I don't remember Lee Chungi?" 

"Lee Joongi" Chanyeol corrects. 

"Whatever, my point still stands, you either need to be more like those guys, which is not what we're going for, or you need to sweep him off his feet by doing something......" Jin looks for the right word "....Baam, you know?". Chanyeol sighs defeatedly and leans on Jin's wide shoulder "I don't know what to anymore Jin. I feel like I've tried everything" Jin pats him gently "Is it worth it? Is it worth all this trouble?", Chanyeol stays silent for a while "Yes, he's worth it and more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing is bad, I'm really trying to improve quickly so that nothing feels too cringy.  
> I hope you like it <3.


	3. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is too long, I really tried my best so that it doesn't feel too boring.

Jongin walks into his office and finds Yifan on his chair flipping through the reports that were on Jongin's desk.

Jongin takes off his suit jacket and takes a seat on the black leather couch across from the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asks.

"Working." Yifan replies easily while adjusting his glasses.

Jongin scoffs "Please, you'd rather die than work a day in your life."

Yifan tries to suppress a smile, but fails "Got me there", he puts the reports down "That's why I hire workaholics like you to work for me" Yifan says while grinning at him. Jongin rolls his eyes at him "Then why are you here then?".

"I was just bored, so I decided to pop in, check how everything is going, and maybe find a harmless job for me to do." Yifan says with a shrug.

"Dude, just enjoy your life. I know just how much you hate dealing with all that crap, and I honestly can't blame you. It gets shitty around here, especially when you have to handle the press and public relations." Jongin argues with a sympathetic tone. 

Jongin and Minseok know just how much Yifan hates working, despite almost never being at the company, he is the chairman and largest shareholder. The company grew so big because of Yifan's very capable connections, and his ability to hook them to business partners with more money than Jongin and Minseok could ever dream of. Yifan was born into a rich family with a multi-national company, that wanted him to take over eventually. Despite being as talented as Yifan, he just hated the lies, hypocrisy, and the fake flattery he has to deal with when he goes into business mode, it puts a strain on his mentality. He decided ages ago that he would leave Jongin and Minseok the company in favor of living his life happily and crefreely, and both of them were fine with it.

  
"But I said I want to-" Yifan is interrupted by a knock on the door before Jongin's secretary enters with a tray full of fruit juices, soft drinks, and all sorts of unhealty snacks.

"Here are the snacks you ordered sir. I hope everything is to your liking." The secretary says nervously with his gaze fixed on the floor, after bowing to Jongin and Yifan.

"I'm sure I'll like everything you got for me Jumnyeon." Yifan says with a friendly tone, eyes not leaving Junmyeon.

"Why don't you sit here and relax? You could help me finish all the food you got me." Yifan suggests with a hopeful tone.  
Junmyeon looks at Yifan surprised, and nervously says "I can't Mr Wu-" "Call me Yifan" Yifan interrupts, Junmyeon blushes at that "I can't sir-" "Yes you can" Yifan insists "I'm the boss, I make the rules here."

"Of course sir-" 

"Yifan" Yifan reminds him, Junmyeon blushes even further and continues" Of course Yi......" Junmyeon swallows "...Yifan.... but I still can't accept your kind offer, I have a lot of work that I can't put off".

Yifan's shoulders slouch a bit in disappointment, but he is leaning forward, determined again "If you have any complaints, any at all, please feel free to tell me, I will prioritize them right away." Yifan states while looking into Junmyeon's eyes. At this point Yifan has left Jongin's desk to hold Junmyeon's hand, like Jongin wasn't still there watching their exchange with a cocked eyebrow.

Junmyeon is as red as a tomato at this point, he glances at Jongin, looks back at Yifan, nods shyly, then excuses himself, and he's out of the office.

Jongin lets out a low whistle "So that's why you came back to work. You're hitting on the employees? And here I was feeling sorry for how much you suffer at work. I feel betrayed." Jongin says dramatically.

"Excuse you. I'm not here to hit on the employees. I'm here to hit on _one_ employee; Junmyeon." Yifan says matter of factly. Jongin rolls his eyes at him "He's my secretary Yifan, you're messing with his performance."

"I'm not messing with anyone's performance. If anything I'm gonna open him up to a whole new world."

"Ew dude, what the fuck?" Jongin grimaces.

"Ok, that came out wrong. What I meant was that I was gonna offer him good opportunities. So please don't get in the way of my pursuit of a better future for a valued employee of the company." Yifan says seriously.  
Jongin rolls his eyes at Yifan's speech. He has a really unique way of getting what he wants, "Okay, whatever. Just please don't give us a lawsuit to handle.".

Yifan looks at him faking a scandalized face "How could you think that??!!", Jongin chuckles.

..........

  
Baekhyun washes his face for the nth time in thirty minutes. He's been talking to himself into confronting Jongdae in the bathroom mirror, and he can't seem to find the right words to say.

"You can do this! What should I do first? Should I tell him personally that I was lying to him?...." Baekhyun ponders, "...or should I just ignore it all together? But then he'll think I'm a pathetic coward if he finds out." Baekhyun groans to himself, "I never should have gone to that stupid event in the first place".

  
Sehun enters the bathroom to check on Baekhyun, and finds him sitting on the bathroom floor, "Baekhyun!" Sehun called him out and kneeled down to his level, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sehun said while holding Baekhyun's face in concern.

"It's nothing new. I just can't seem to face Jongdae without having the emotional equivalent of war flashbacks." Baekhyun sighs.  
Sehun hugs him tightly "You're one of the strongest people I know. Jongdae lost a gem when he broke up with you, you need to know that." Sehun pauses and wonders if he should say the next words, "I don't want you to think that he is better than you just because he got into a relationship first." Sehun says holding Baekhyun's hand.

"I know what you mean" Baekhyun sighs, "It's just that my brain is the only one convinced of this fact. My heart, not so much." he chuckles bitterly.

Sehun looks at him sadly, but understandingly, "If your heart isn't convinced, I'll help you. Let's do this together" he squeezes Baekhyun's hand "You're not alone.".

Baekhyun smiles weakly at him, Sehun helps him get up "I'm so lucky to have you in my life Hunnie.".

..........

  
When lunch time came around, the five of them (Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Baekhyun, and Sehun) were seated around a table in the VIP cafeteria munching quietly at the food placed on the table. The silence would have been deafening if it weren't for the sounds of their cutlery and chewing.

Minseok clears his throat in an attempt to diffuse the tension around the table, "So Sehun, how is it being a model? I heard it's a very demanding job."Minseok asks cheerfully as if begging for any topic to be opened. Sehun swallows what he was eating before he replies "It's alright, I like it. Nothing too hard to handle.", "I see." Minseok replies, then goes back to looking at his plate.

Then it hits Sehun that he should have probably given Minseok more information to work with, the poor guy is only trying to get everyone to get along.  
Sehun racks his brain for anything remotely interesting to add to the conversation (or lack there of), but he came up blank. 'Dammit! This is Baekhyun's forte, and he's too distraught right now to say anything. Damn my introverted self' Sehun thinks frustratedly.

He decides to go with the only option he has left; he pokes Jongin's leg from under the table. Jongin is startled at first, as he was holding his phone and claiming to have been "Checking some important e-mails", but he gets the hint and clears his throat, "How long have you two been dating?" Jongin asks while looking at Jongdae.

Minseok seems happy with the question, and Jongdae smiles and replies"It's been about six months now."

"How did you two meet?" Baekhyun suddenly asks Jongdae who seemed surprised that Baekhyun decided to join the conversation finally.

Jongdae looked at Minseok with a fond smile before answering, and Baekhyun just knew they were holding hands under the table, "We met last year at a conference. I was going through a rough patch, and he helped me through it. I was in a really bad shape" Jongdae chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, Minseok laughed "You weren't that bad, or I wouldn't be here would I?".

They all watched as Jongdae and Minseok smiled at each other like they were lost in each other's eyes, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at how in love they were.

The rest of the lunch continued in awkward silence with occasional comments from Minseok, who seemed like he still had hope for reviving a conversation till his last breath.

.......

  
"Thank god that nightmare is over!" Baekhyun said with a groan while furiously rubbing his eyes at the company entrance when Jongin was walking him to a car that came to pick him up. "At least we won't have to put up a front infront of them again, since I have no reason to see them again. You're a free man Kim Jongin." Jongin chuckled lightly "It wasn't that bad, I'll always be there to help. Hopefully next time you meet Jongdae, face him head on.", Baekhyun sighs "Easier said than done Jongin." Baekhyun says before he gets in the car and leaves with a wave.

After Baekhyun was out of sight, Jongin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he got a text from Sehun that read "waiting for you at your office <3 <3", Jongin smiles to himself, tucks his phone in his pocket, then gets inside the company building.

.......

  
"Yo! Junmyeon!" Jin whispers to Junmyeon from across the desk, "Hmm?" Junmyeon asks distractedly while flipping through some paperwork.

"I think Jongin has someone in his office." Jin whisper yells, "Yes, I know. And?" Junmyeon replies unbothered.

"I think it's Oh Sehun, the super model." Jin says while looking to see if someone heard him. Junmyeon doesn't reply, and continues looking at some documents on his computer screen.

"Junmyeoooooooon." Jin whines at him. Junmyeon sighs, stops what he was doing, looks at Jin with a deadpan look "What now?".

"Oh Sehun is waiting in Jongin's office." Jin states with a tone that suggests urgency, "Yeah, so?" Junmyeon asks while looking at Jin questioningly with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think there's something between them? Why would he be there otherwise?" Jin asked with an almost excited tone, he really did love drama, Junmyeon thought as he rolled his eyes at his co-worker's antics.

"Not everything is a soap opera Jin. He's probably just a friend saying hi or something." Junmyeon says with a bored tone.

"You're no fun at all" Jin huffs. Junmyeon shrugs off Jin's comment "Don't you have work to do instead of bothering me here?"

"I actually don't, thank you very much for asking. It's really boring in HR, believe me. I even think that the cleaning ladies have more exciting stories to tell while cleaning the bathroom than me." Jin complains.

"Are you just going to hang around here then, or do you want something from me?" Junmyeon asks with an almost sympathetic tone, then he remembers that Jin basically has unlimited free time with a huge paycheck, and that effectively stops him from feeling bad.

"I actually came to ask you whether you had any appointments for Joonie?" Jin asked excitedly, completely shifting from his whiny mood.

"Joonie?" Junmyeon asks confused, "Kim Namjoon from PR, tall, handsome, hot...like really hot, with cute dimples, and so smart he makes you drool." Jin said dreamily to an amused Junmyeon.

"Yeah yeah I remember him now" Junmyeon chuckles "Let me check....hmmm.... You're in luck, he's got an appointment with Mr Kim in two hours." Jin beams at that. "Why do you want to see him anyway?" Junmyeon inquires, even though it was kinda obvious from how his friend described him, "Nothing. I was just familiarizing myself with the working regimen of the employees who are currently responsible for the hierarchical structure of the organization.", Junmyeon doesn't even know how to reply to Jin's very well structured load of bullshit, so he just goes back to doing his thing.

Moments later, Kim Jongin enters the office, and before Junmyeon gets to tell him that he has a guest, Jongin had already closed his office door.  
Jin whistles beside him "Interesting" with raised eyebrows.

  
...........

Jongin is excited to have Sehun at his office, it's the first time Sehun was bold enough to come to him himself. He knows that Sehun worries about what people might say if he ever comes out, and Jongin understands, so he doesn't pressure him. He takes long strides through the corridors to get there quickly. He's so excited he forgets to greet Junmyeon on his way in.

  
Jongin closes his office door, and immediately finds Sehun latched onto him, kissing him like he was starved. Jongin kisses him back with as much fervor, fumbling until they reach the leather couch on the side. They continue making out on the couch for what feels like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes, until they both stop to catch their breath, and stay snuggling in silence.

"That was a nice surprise." Jongin mutters after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Thought you'd like it." says shyly, burying his face deep into Jongin's side, Jongin almost didn't hear him.

"How did it go with Baekhyun?" Sehun asks.

"It actually went fine. He said we wouldn't have to repeat it again." Jongin reassures Sehun while gently caressing his hair and back in comforting motion.

"I'm glad" Sehun says, then he lets go of Jongin and looks at him seriously "I want to feel like you're my boyfriend again...." Jongin listens to him attentively waiting for him to finish, ".... I want us to go on a date to revive that feeling, cause I kinda feel like I was temporarily kicked out of our relationship." Sehun says, looking at his lap, embarrassed at how childish he's being. He knows that they only did it for like three hours, and he knows how Jongin feels about him, and that he's being jealous and clingy, but sometimes he gets a moment of weakness that makes him doubt a little.  
Jongin coos internally at how adorably jealous he's being "Sure. We'll go whenever you like."

  
Sehun spends the next hour at Jongin's office observing him, and occasionally stealing a kiss while he's working, till Jongin tells him that he has a meeting with a department head in half an hour. Sehun pouts at him, but Jongin kisses the pout away.

  
When Sehun finally leaves the office, he notices the two employees outside. Sehun worries for a second that they could find out the real reason for his visit, but he shrugs his worries off 'They probably wouldn't think anything of my visit' he thinks to himself. He says a polite goodbye to Jongin's secretary and the other person sitting across from him, and leaves.

  
What Sehun doesn't know is that while Junmyeon didn't notice anything and went back his work, Jin who was sitting across from him, noticed Sehun's slightly messy hair and attire and visibly swollen lips. He doesn't comment on it to the oblivious Junmyeon, because as much as he loves drama, he knows when there's a potentially serious situation that needs covering.

When Jin said he wanted Sehun and Jongin to get together to Junmyeon jokingly at first, he didn't want them to do it by cheating on Baekhyun.

'If Baekhyun finds out, and goes into depression, it's definitely going to break Chanyeol's heart' Jin winces at the thought. 'So Jongin is cheating on Baekhyun with Oh Sehun' he thinks grimly.

...............


	4. One Sided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is too long.

"Please bend me over now daddy."

Junmyeon chokes on air "What the hell is wrong with you Jin?" Junmyeon says with a beet red face, and Jin pouts at him.

Namjoon is now in Jongin's office talking to him about work stuff, and Jin has been waiting for him for nearly three hours to catch a glimpse of him at Junmyeon's desk.

"Come on Myeon.." Jin heaves a sigh "..Let me expess myself a bit. Do you know how unhealthy emotional suppression is?".

Junmyeon looks at him unimpressed "It's called self restraint.".

"Whatever" Jin says with a huff "I'm not planning to die a monk like you baby.".

Junmyeon blushes slightly and retorts weakly "I-I'm not planning to die a monk!".

Jin scoffs at him "Yes, you are. Not everyone gets to have their crush literally chasing after them like you have, yet you're throwing it away.".

Junmyeon blushes furiously at that and looks at Jin, wide-eyed "H-how did you find out about that?".

Jin rolls his eyes at Junmyeon's obliviousness "Oh hush. It was practically announced to the entire company with how obvious Yifan is.".

Junmyeon folds onto himself and mutters weakly "He's not that obvious." then he adds "He might not like me.".

"Suit yourself and stay in denial all you want, but please let me-".

Before Jin could finish his sentence, Namjoon was walking out of Jongin's office , and Jin immediately stood up and focused all of his attention towards his crush.

Jin racked his brain and scrambled through his thoughts for something quick to say before Namjoon was out of the floor.

"How was the meeting?" Jin asked quickly before he had any proper chance to mull over the question himself, but he was _determined_ to appear confident in his lame-ass question, like he was actually concerned about the meeting before Namjoon starts thinking he's a weirdo.

Jin was leaning leaning on Junmyeon's desk with his right hand, his left hand on his waist, and his chin up in faux confidence.

"The meeting went very well. Thank you for asking Mr. Seokjin", as soon as Namjoon said that, Jin cried internally from happiness at the use of his actual name instead of Mr. Kim, that he was stuck in every time Namjoon talked to him, that he at one point thought that Namjoon didn't know his name and called him Mr. Kim as a lucky guess, because the third of the country literally has the same last name.

"So~~, are your meetings usually that good, or is this one special?", Jin mentally slapped himself at his failing attempt to keep a conversation, he could feel Junmyeon at his peripheral shaking from supressed laughter.

Namjoon looked confused for a second before he replied "Umm~ Thankfully most of my meetings usually go smoothly.".

"You must be very good at your job." Jin said, then finally gathered enough courage to say "Anyway, would you like to discuss more on that over dinner?".

Jin anxiously waited for an answer from Namjoon, who looked like he was mulling over his decision, like he was deep in thought -'He looks so hot oh my god!!' Jin thought-. Jin's nerves were going haywire, he felt like the butterflies that have been simmering in his gut were finally erupting, and he felt like he wanted to throw up and go to the bathroom simultaneously.

Then after what felt like eternity, Namjoon decided to reply and give him the sweet release of death with his next words "Sorry, I can't. I'm afraid it would be unprofessional of me. But thank you for the offer.", Namjoon said that with a dimpled smile that brought Jin back to life, then left before Jin could say anything else.

After he was out of the floor, Jin collapsed on his chair and buried his face between his arms on Junmyeon's desk "That was a disaster." Jin said with grimace.

Junmyeon patted him in reassurance with a small smile "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.".

"Don't even", Jin groaned out "He didn't even want to talk to me like a normal colleague, he must really dislike me.", he said looking at Junmyeon , eyes burning to stop the tears from coming.

Junmyeon looked at him sympathetically, then an idea popped into his head "You're right!", he said it excitedly like he figured something out.

"I know, but don't say it to my face.", Jin said with eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and hurt, he was getting more frustrated now by his situation and Junmyeon wasn't helping.

"No no! You don't get it."Junmyeon said quickly.

"Get what?" Jin asked, confused.

"Why _would_ he refuse dinner with you? _And_ even call it unprofessional?", Junmyeon said with an excited tone.

"I don't follow. What are you getting at?"

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at his friend for not figuring it out, "It _means_ that he thinks that he thinks that dinner with you is not just a platonic dinner between colleagues." Junmyeon looked at Jin'e face contorted with confusion before adding "It means that he thinks that the dinner was a date, and maybe, juuu~st maybehe doesn't think of you as just a regular colleague".

The grin on Jin's face was almost too bright after listening to the explanation, the he suddenly deflated "What if he thinks I'm a creep?" he looked into Junmyeon's eyes, and looked so small to Junmyeon even though he's a little shorter by a few centimeters "Don't worry, that wasn't the look of someone who was creeped out.".

Junmyeon was hoping his normally cheerful friend would cheer up again, Jin looked at him, hopeful "Really?", Junmyeon chuckled "Really.".

...............

It's been two weeks since Jongin and Sehun agreed to go on a date. It took time for their vacation days to coincide, and after a long wait, they decided to spend a weekend together.

Jongin made a reservation at hotel restaurant and booked a room for them to spend the whole weekend, it was perfectly planned with all the activities that they could sqeeze in their short vacation.

Jongin was waiting for Sehun at their table in a quiet isolated corner; Sehun told him not to pick him up, because he's worried they may get recognized.

After a few more minutes, Sehun arrives wearing a face mask and sunglasses covering his entire face, Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun's paranoia.

"Is the police after you or something?" Jongin jokes after Sehun takes a seat.

"No, it's for aesthetic purposes" Sehun replies smugly after taking off his face mask and glasses.

Jongin chuckles, then they go back and forth, bantering, and hold hands from across the table. Everything is going perfectly as planned, until their server comes to take their order, and Sehun immediately flinches Jongin's hand away, and looks through the menue to place his order, unaware off Jongin's hurt expression.

The waiter eventually leaves, and Sehun looks again at Jongin smiling, and Jongin forgets for a second why he was sad in the first place.

Halfway through cutting an exceptionally tender piece of steak, Jongin pauses and looks at Sehun "Aren't you tired of hiding?".

Jongin deasn't need to clarify more, because he knows Sehun knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Huh?" Sehun looks at Jongin surprised at his sudden question with a mouth stuffed with food.

When Jongin fixes him with "That" look, as in "You know what I'm talking about, don't even think about playing dumb.", Sehun takes his sweet time chewinghis food in hopes of buying some time to distract Jongin, and eventually drop the subject.

After Sehun swallows the meat down with water, and Jongin is still looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, Sehun knows he can't excape that conversation "You know why we're hiding.." he sighs "If word gets out that I'm gay, and also dating you, the media will shred me apart" Sehun says pleadingly to a pouty Jongin, "That, and also I don't think my family will take it too well, my mom sends my freaking baby pictures in her free time. I don't think it takes a genius to figure out what she's trying to say." Sehun says exasperated.

When Sehun sees that Jongin is sulking and looking blankly at his half eaten plate, with his lower lip jutted out, he scoots his chair closerand holds Jongin's hand in his "I'll tell them soon okay?".

When Jongin doesn't look at him, he holds his chin up between his thumb and fore-finger "I swear I won't keep you waiting long" Sehun says pleadingly, but determined, using his best innocent look that Jongin loves so much.

Jongin finally cracks a smile "Really?".

"Really." Sehun confirmswith a smile "I swear everyone will know before our first year anniversary.".

Right after Sehun promised that, Jongin broke into a grin all teeth and dimples, and hugged Sehun tightly "Thank you so much Sehunnie, I love you.".

"I love you too baby." Sehun says, happy that Jongin isn't sulking anymore, and determined to fulfill his promise.

Little did he know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month >_<  
> I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comments or constructive criticism, it's always welcome.  
> Thanks for all the people who commented on this fic, it really motivates me to write more <3.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my November babies Chanyeol and Kris <3 <3

Sehun and Jongin's date has been going amazingly.

After their dinner, they went for a stroll in the hotel garden, holding hands. When it gradually became darker, they lied in the grass, staring at the stars filled sky, and just talked; they talked about everything, and nothing, then they spent what felt like forever staring at each other in the dark; the only light for them was the moon and stars.

When their backs started to hurt from lying on the ground, they slowly got up and walked towards the direction of the hotel itself, then went to the lobby to get the key for the room Jongin booked for their mini vacation.

As soon as they stepped inside the lobby, Jongin froze in his place, eyes wide as saucers, then dragged an unsuspecting Sehun behind the nearest pillar.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked, confused.

Jongin looks to the side, then back to the oblivious Sehun nervously "Jongdae is here.", Sehun immediately feels his heart in his throat from the fear of getting caught "Thank god I'm wearing a mask." Sehun says in an attempt to reassure both himself and Jongin "What do we do now?".

Jongin bites his lower lip nervously trying to find an answer.

After a long tense silence "Wait for me here. I'll go get the key real quick, then we'll get out of here.", Jongin says to Sehun firmly with his hands holding Sehun's shoulders firmly in place; Sehun nods distractedly, and then Jongin lets go of him and goes off to the reception desk.

..............

Jongin tries to seem distracted by his phone trying to seem busy, so that even if Jongdae sees him, he'd think that he's preoccupied, and leave him alone.

 _'Everything is going just as planned_ ' Jongin thinks as he's making a turn towards the reception desk. He can see Jongdae out of the corner of his eye, and goes straight to the receptionist without sparing a glance; and just as he's about to talk to her, he hears someone calling him from behind "Jongin!".

Jongin closes his eyes in grimace due to his failed plan before schooling his facial expression into a polite smile. He turns to the person calling him who he sees is Jongdae, all happiness and blinding smiles, he almost feels bad for trying to avoid him when he seems that happy to see him.... _almost._

"Jongdae! Hi! How are you? Didn't see you there." Jongin says in fake excitement.

Jongdae chuckles lightly "I was right here. You were probably too distracted to notice me.".

Jongin nods in a fake shocked expression "Oh really?! My bad.".

Unfortunately the conversation doesn't end there, and Jongin continues exchanging more pleasantries with Jongdae, constantly glancing towards the pillar Sehun is hiding behind, and Jongdae is too invested in talking to notice his distractions. _'My poor Sehunnie'_ Jongin thinks.

After a few more minutes Jongin asks "Why are you here anyway? Work? Or just free time?".

"A little bit of both actually.." Jongdae replies with a smile "...Minseok and I are meeting up here after we're done with meeting some business partners.".

"Does that mean that Minseok is also here?" Jongin asks quickly, hoping that Jongdae doesn't notice the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes!" Jongdae replies excitedly, completely unaware of Jongin's internal panicking.

Jongin bites his lip nervously, eyebrows furrowed in worry _'Please hide well Sehun.'_ Jongin prays.

.................

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Sehun mumbles to himself in annoyance behind the pillar before he sneekily glances at Jongin for the nth time, chatting with Jongdae, and he rolls his eyes at the never ending conversation, and continues watching the exchange impatiently.

After a few more minutes, he feels a light tap on one of his shoulders. At first he brushes it off thinking that he'd imagined it, then he feels another tap on his shoulder, so he ignores whoever it is in hopes of being left alone. Then he feels two other taps trying to catch his attention and someone saying "Sir?", so he huffs in irritation and turns to the person, annoyed "What?".

Then his eyes land on the man who was trying to draw his attention _'Oh shit! It's freaking Kim Minseok!'_ Sehun in scared of Minseok's angry eyes boring into him _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!! We've been found out' ._

Sehun is freaking out and for a moment he surrenders to his fate, until Minseok tilts his head and asks again "Sir?".

At that Sehun discovers that Minseok has been talking to him, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts and worries that he hasn't heard a thing, so he asks dumbly "I'm sorry what?".

Minseok asks in clear annoyance, like he is disgusted by him "Are you a reporter?".

Sehun blinks in confusion "Huh? A what?".

"A reporter?" Minseok repeats, "Why have you been watching those two men?" he accuses with a frown on his face.

Sehun is flabbergasted _'Does Kim Minseok think that he's spying on Jongin and Jongdae?'_ his mind is coming up blank, he doesn't even know how to reply to that.

"Um...I'm.....uuuh...umuuh" Sehun stutters, and Minseok is looking at him like he's retarded.

"I'm...I'm not a reporter." he finally lets out.

"Then what are you?" Minseok retorts with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm.....I'm a......I'm" Sehun's throat is about to close up on him; he feels nervous tears coming. He doesn't know what to do; he's not used to confrontations like that.

Sehun almost considers admitting everything to Minseok, and begging him him to stay silent, but thankfully he's saved by Jongin's voice calling "Minseok!" and approaching with Jongdae following behind behind him, and walking towards them.

Minseok immediately turns his attention towards them "Jongin! Hey! I see that you've met Jongdae." he looks towards Jongdae and his facial expression immediately softens.

"Sorry, I was caught up, because I saw a reporter watching both of you." then he turns to where Sehun was standing.

"Where is he?" Minseok asks no one in particular "I swear he was standing right there" Minseok says while pointing to where Sehun was standing.

"Maybe it was just a hotel employee." Jongin says, trying to divert the attention away from Sehun

"Anyway, Jongdae was just talking to me about meeting with potential business partners-" and that effectively distracts Minseok from the earlier topic.

.................

Sehun is out of breath, he ran straight to the hotel entrance and out of the lobby the second Minseok took his eyes off of him.

"Oh my god!! I'm never doing that again!" he mumbles to himself, eyes closed, and with his right hand resting on his rapidly beating heart; he feels his heart in his throat from being under the stress of being found out.

Sehun waits around the entrance, hiding in the bushes while scrolling through his phone, and waiting for Jongin to call him.

After what feels like eternity, but was probably only around fifteen minutes, he sees the three of them coming out of the hotel entrance, and getting into what Sehun guesses is Minseok's car, that was driven to the entrance by one of the hotel valets.

After the couple was out of sight, Jongin got his phone out anxiously dialling Sehun's number.

"He probably wants to kill me right now." Jongin mumbles while nervously biting his thumb nail.

Before the second ring, Jongin felt someone jumping on his back, and latching himself on him in a piggy-back position, then he heard his most favourite sound; Sehun is laughing.

"Took you long enough" Sehun was playfully choking him "Were you planning on leaving me here all night?".

Jongin chuckled and joined Sehun's banter "Who know? Maybe I would have found a better boyfriend.".

"A better what?" Sehun's choke-hold got tighter and feigns anger.

"No one is better baby, I'm sorry." Jongin playfully admits defeat, then Sehun lets go of him and gets off.

Jongin turns towards Sehun and pinches his cheeks from over his mask fondly and kisses his temple, then holds both his hands "Sorry that took so long."

Sehun pouts at him even though Jongin couldn't see his face properly, he could tell from Sehun's voice "I almost had a heart attack when Minseok saw me.".

Jongin winces "Yeah that...." he scratches his head "......At least we didn't get caught!" Jongin says, then flashes him his most bright and blinding smile that makes Sehun go weak in the knees everytime, _'Seriously Jongin is so lucky he's so cute'_ Sehun thinks fondly.

"Fine! whatever, let's get in. I'm gonna grow old standing here.".

Jongin tightens his hold on Sehun's hand, then they get inside the building, oblivious to the person watching them from a distance with a camera.

Click clack

.................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you have any guesses as to what is going to happen, please tell me in the comments.  
> I love it when people connect the dots, or detect the trails left in the story!


	6. A Step In The Right Direction

Being the chairman had it's advantages; Yifan could come and go whenever and wherever he wanted, and no one would dare tell him anything. That also applied to when he forcefully took the office of the sales manager on the ninth floor, and abandoned his own chairman's office three floors above so he could be on the same floor as Junmyeon.

When he took the office, he completely renovated it; he got a bigger desk, a better and a more sophisticated couch, and an entire tea set arrangement that Junmyeon could use when he comes by.

But he's bored all the time. He can't get a hold over Junmyeon, because he's always busy with something or working.

It has been more than two weeks since he started "working" here, and he's barely caught a glimpse of Junmyeon not working. He never gets to see him much, that he even attends work meetings, because Junmyeon's there _'Poor Junmyeon, Jongin overworks him too much'_ Yifan thinks.

To his luck though, now is the perfect time to go to Junmyeon and put on his best moves to woo him, because Jongin took like four days off, so Junmyeon is going to be less busy.

Yifan goes to Jongin's office to find Junmyeon at his desk, but he's not there; there was no one at the office at all "Maybe it's lunch hours." he mumbles to himself.

Just as Yifan was about to go back to his office, he hears some shuffling, so he follows the sound and sees that it's coming from the break room, where their mini kitchen is. He opens the door slightly and finds Junmyeon making himself a sandwich and lip-synching to a song that he's listening to on his earphones.

 _'Cute'_ Yifan thinks. Yifan walks into the break room and stands next to the fridge behind Junmyeon, and waiting for Junmyeon to notice him. Even with Yifan's height, Junmyeon doesn't notice him at all, even after some minutes pass, so Yifan walks closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon turns around, and finds Yifan so close, eyes boring into him.

He's so startled by him that he stumbles, and falls face first into Yifan's broad chest. Junmyeon doesn't have much time realize what's going on, because Yifan has both his hands holding him at his waist, and muttering something to him that he can't quite hear, because he still has his earphones on.

He swallows thickly, and takes off his earbuds "What? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Yifan gives him his adorable but sexy gummy smile that makes his eyes crinkle a little, "I was asking if you needed help with that?" he points to the coffee Junmyeon was about to make.

Junmyeon doesn't know what compels him to nod his head in agreement, but he does. He looks at Yifan dumbly, waiting for him to start making the coffee, but he stays still.

"Uh....Are you going to make it now?" He asks meekly. To his surprise though Yifan strokes his hair gently, "I don't want to tell you to get off me yet.".

At that Junmyeon looks at the position he is in; he hasn't noticed that he was grabbing onto Yifan's shirt, and Yifan's hands wrapped around him. He immediately flinches back, "I'm so sorry sir" he says with a furious blush covering his face.

"I told you to call me Yifan" Yifan frowns.

"Y-Yes! Sorry.. Yifan." and that returns the smile on Yifan's face.

"So. How do you like your coffee?" Yifan asks while he searches the mini kitchen cupboards.

".........." Junmyeon watches Yifan getting out some mugs, and picking the most suitable one like it makes a difference in the coffee taste "Just anything would do. I don't have a preference."

Yifan hums at that "I make great coffee, I'll teach you how to do it!" Yifan says in excitement, pulling Junmyeon towards him.

"First, you put water in the coffee pot", He pours about a liter of water into the pot. _'Is that how it's done?'_ Yifan thinks; he's never made coffee before, he only watched people do it in dramas. _'Whatever, I think that's how you do it.'_

"Then you put coffee in the pot...." Yifan gets the powdered coffee jar and starts adding with a table spoon to the coffee maker's pot instead of the reservoir, _'That seems about right'_ . Yifan glances at Junmyeon's face and doesn't notice his raised eyebrows, because he was too distracted by how cute he looked.

"I think that's enough coffee" Yifan says after adding about three table spoons, then he turns to Junmyeon "Do you like to add sugar now or later?" Yifan asks the question looking so serious.

Junmyeon knows that Yifan doesn't know how to make coffee by this point, but he thinks he's cute for trying to teach him, so he smiles at him and goes along with it "You can put two and a half spoonfuls, thank you.". Yifan diligently looks for the sugar jar and tries his best to make an accurate measurement; his sharp eyebrows are drawn in concentration like he doesn't want to mess this up. He puts two and a half teaspoons into the pot, then he puts the pot, and switches the coffee maker on.

"Then you wait for it to boil." Yifan looks at Junmyeon and smiles wide "Did you learn how?" Junmyeon smiles back at him "Yes, you're a great teacher.".

While they wait for the coffee to boil, Yifan leans on the counter and standing right beside Junmyeon

"Are you free now?".

"Yes, I am." Junmyeon replies, visibly confused. _'Does he have something important to tell me?'_

"Great! Why don't you get off work early today? We can go somewhere just us two." Yifan says, leaning into Junmyeon's space.

Junmyeon blushes at Yifan's question, and his close proximity, "I can't leave work for personal reasons" he says, looking anywhere but Yiifan.

Yifan knew that Junmyeon would say that "Well it's not personal if you come as my secretary."

"H-how? I'm Jongin's secretary" Junmyeon doesn't understand what Yifan is saying, is he going to relocate him?

"You're right about that" Yifan says "But he's not going to be here for a few days, and I don't have a secretary yet"

"..............."

"You can help me choose my secretary, can you not?" He asks with a tilted head, leaning more to Junmyeon, faces only centimeters apart.

"I can" Junmyeon replies breathlessly.

"Oh for fuck's sake. What are those two doing?" Jin whispers to Chanyeol, and Jackson next to him.

"Awww, look at how cute they are. I wish I could do that." Chanyeol coos beside them.

Jackson shushes them and whisper-yells "Both of you zip it! We'll get caught at this rate."

"I mean who makes coffee like that?" Jin explains.

"People who are in love" Chanyeol argues.

Jin rolls his eyes at how hopelessly romantic his best friend is.

"Maybe. I mean it seems to work..." Jin says and idea pops into his head ".....Jackson, do you think this would work on Namjoon?"

"I never checked. Can't you both shut up for a minute? I can't hear them well."

Jin, Chanyeol, and Jackson Wang from PR are all watching -more like spying on- Yifan and Junmyeon from the ajar door, and silently cheering Junmyeon on. He deserves it.

"What's going on?" Minseok, who just walked in asks.

"Shhhhh!!" Jackson shushes him "It's the good part"

Minseok gets closer to the door crack and looks through, "What are they doing in there?" Minseok squints.

"Isn't it obvious? They're trying to make babies." Jin jokes.

Chanyeol starts laughing and accidentally opens the door.

The moment the three of them fall into the break room, door open wide, and Minseok standing there looking at the scene, Junmyeon backs away quickly from Yifan, and sprints out of the room with a face red from the embarrassment of being watched.

Yifan fixes them with a glare "What are you doing here?"

They look at him guiltily "It was an accident. Sorry." Chanyeol says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Yifan shakes his head "It's like you guys are professional cock-blockers honestly" Yifan states as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We're sorry, Yifan" Jin adds apologetically, "I'll make it up to you."

Yifan looks at him sceptically like he doesn't believe him "How?"

Jin shrugs "I have my ways. Deal?"

"Deal." Yifan agrees.

..................

After the whole "Interrupting Junmyeon from getting laid" ordeal, Chanyeol and Jin go meet their other best friend Kyungsoo at the cafe he owns.

"And with just one gesture with my finger, she came to me running." Kyungsoo finished telling his story about his most recent playboy adventure to his hopelessly single best friends.

"How are they always so willing to take off their clothes for you?" Chanyeol asks while sipping his drink through a straw.

"We've discussed this before Chanyeollie. He uses some dark and forbidden magic to make people willing to do anything to get a taste of him." Jin states like it's a known fact.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you? It's my eyes." Kyungsoo states and points to his eyes "They emit Soo rays; they're sexual rays that just make me irresistible."

Kyungsoo barely held his face together before he burst out into laughter, joining his friends in their fits of laughter.

After they catch their breaths, they resume their discussions. "Tell me what's been happening with both of you lately. Don't leave anything out, I want all the juicy details." Kyungsoo urges them.

Chanyeol shrinks a little "There's nothing going on." he sighs "Baekhyun is always busy, and we're talking even less since we stopped the "Not sexual tension"" he air quotes.

"Why is that Baekhyun so hard to crack?" Kyungsoo asks in anger. He can't believe anyone would not find his giant friend absolutely adorable and sweet.

"He has a lot on his mind, okay?" Chanyeol defends his crush "It's not like I confessed to him yet."

Kyungsoo huffs "Whatever, he should open up his eyes soon and see what he's missing out on."

"He's right Chanyeol, but I still think we should change strategies again." They both give Jin their attention, so he continues, "I think you should show him how much of a respectful and loyal you are.". They both look at him in confusion "Shouldn't he already know that? I mean people don't assume that you're a cheating ass the second they see you" Kyungsoo argues with a cocked eyebrow.

"Please, just trust me on this" Jin pleads; he doesn't want to tell Chanyeol that Jongin is Cheating on his crush with their mutual friend.

"For the sake of the argument, let's say that he wants to do as you say. Now what? He can't even hold a decent conversation with the guy" Kyungsoo questions.

"That means that he has to start from the bottom. He should try to get close to him as a friend first, that way he will have a better chance when Baekhyun gets to see how great he really is."

Kyungsoo contemplates Jin's suggestion, and while Jin and Kyungsoo are arguing, Chanyeol is looking at both of them like a child whose parents are discussing his future on the dinner table.

"Okay" Kyungsoo breathes out, then looks at Chanyeol seriously "I think it's worth a shot. What do you think?".

"I trust your judgements. I'll do it" Chanyeol agrees.

...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Any comments or constructive criticism, on how to improve my writing is appreciated <3 <3.


	7. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jin day!

"And when I asked him if he knew how to make Excel sheets, he asked me what Excel was." Jin scoffed.

"Wow! They really are idiots." Kyungsoo chuckled.

Jin has been telling his friends about the mountain of lousy applicants he's been dealing with lately, and how no one is even remotely qualified for the job of being the chairman's secretary. Because since Yifan has started coming to work, the job of finding a suitable secretary has fallen into Jin's hands, and even if Yifan is not going to work, and subsequently, his secretary will not work as well, he still knows that he should pick a highly qualified secretary. And he knows that he won't be hearing the end of it from Yifan if the new secretary is a starstruck idiot.

"There must be someone suitable for the job" Chanyeol adds "I mean, plenty of people can do basic secretarial work right?".

  
"It's not that simple" Jin replies "It's like finding a needle in a stack of hay." He pauses and takes a sip from his huge milkshake "Most of the ones who applied for the job know that it's for Yifan, and they are basically hoping for some office romance going on between them and the handsome and famous chairman of a billion dollar company."

Chanyeol's eyes go wide "Damn, that's such a headache".

"I know" Jin laughs, then adds with a shrug "But at least it's fun.".

  
"If you want to, I can ask some of my girls if they know anyone who needs a job." Kyungsoo points his hand towards his all female staff, who immediately turn to smile at them with a wave of their hands.

"Nah. It's fine" Jin waves back with a smile "I'm not that desperate yet, but I appreciate the offer."

"If you ever get desperate, I'm here anytime." Kyungsoo relaxes into his seat more; Jin wishes he could be as cool and chill as his friend is "Sure."

  
.............

The next day, Jin goes back to work. He doesn't resume his search for resumes of applicants suitable enough to get an interview with immediately, because he has something that is way more important in his opinion.

  
He goes to the Public Relations office and looks around for Kim Namjoon, but doesn't find him. So he goes to his right-hand man, "Jackson!" Jin calls him.

Jackson looks up at him "Hey Jin. Namjoon isn't here today; he's been out talking with journalists since early morning.".

Jackson knows about Jin's crush on Namjoon since Jin first saw him, and he's been Jin's supply of Namjoon related info and secret wing man since he first noticed Jin's crush. So it's natural for him to assume that he came for his boss.

Jin deflates a little and pouts "Why? Is something up?"

  
"We don't know yet" Jackson shrugs. "He usually deals with serious things himself first to maintain their secrecy, so we wouldn't have an internal leak."

  
"That's so smart. He's a genius." Jin says dreamily.

Jackson chuckles at how whipped Jin is.

"Since you're here already, there was a favor I wanted to ask of you."

Jin nods his head to encourage Jackson to continue.

Jackson looks around and lowers his voice "I heard you were hiring for a secretarial job recently"

  
"Nothing stays a secret here, does it?" Jin scoffs.

  
"There was this friend of mine who just came to Korea, and he's looking for a job" Jackson quickly adds "He's really nice and he's a hard worker too" 

He looks at Jin, who looks like he's deep in thought, with a hopeful look.

"You know I can't hire anybody based on connections right?" Jin asks his friend softly.

"I know I know!!" Jackson waves his hands defensively, "I just want you to give him a chance like anybody else" 

Jin thinks some more about Jackson's request

' _Well it's not like I have someone qualifed for the job anyway'_ Jin thinks to himself

"Okay" Jin finally replies, and Jackson immediately smiles and jumps to hug him "Thank you so much Jin!"

"Don't thank me yet. I will just give him a chance. He has to get the job himself okay?"

Jackson smiles really wide Jin is afraid of his disappointment if the guy doesn't get the job "I know, but thank you anyway. He won't disappoint. I promise." Jackson says in excitement.

  
..................

  
"Kim Junmyeon! You are going to tell me right this second why you aren't accepting Yifan's invitation for a date." Jin says while channeling his inner mother, to get Junmyeon to crack and finally tell him what he's been hiding.

Junmyeon squirms in his seat "He said he wanted me to help in picking a secretary, and here I am, doing just that." He says while pointing to himself.

  
Jin groans to himself at how Junmyeon is being. He's been interviewing applicants since lunch break, and Junmyeon joined him half away through it, saying that that was what Yifan has asked of him yesterday when they were spying on them in the break room.

  
"Don't you see that he just wants you to go out with him? He doesn't care what secretary he gets, as long as it's not you." Jin runs his hair frustratingly through his hair. "It's not like you don't like him back Myeon. Why are you being like that?".

  
Before Junmyeon gets to reply, Jin's secretary knocks on the door, and Jin looks away from Junmyeon to answer "Come in!".

"You have a new applicant, she's applicant number 17. Can she come in?" The secretary says from the door.

  
"Let her in." Junmyeon replies with a sigh.

  
The girl enters and she actually looks promising; she's wearing formally, her hair isn't dyed, and her back is straight.

Jin glances at her application papers, then asks her some basic questions, with Junmyeon bedside him listening intently and looking at her qualifications.

"What made you apply for the job again?" Junmyeon interrupts her in the middle of talking to ask.

She gives him a brilliant smile, "I heard the job is to be Wu Yifan's secretary." Then she doesn't add anything else, as if saying that was sufficient reason to apply.

"Then what do you expect to do as a secretary for Wu Yifan?" Junmyeon asks almost in annoyance, not noticing the amused glint in Jin's eyes.

She tucks her hair behind her ear "You know, getting him some papers, making him coffee or tea..." she replies, then adds with a blush, "...and maybe other things".

As soon as she said that Junmyeon felt an ugly feeling inside his chest, but he tries to suppress it to concentrate on the questions, but he fails and blurts out without thinking "What. Other. Things?" He couldn't hold back his curiousity to ask.

She giggles. Giggles!! At an interview!

"Anything he wants" she answers him.

  
Junmyeon is speechless. He doesn't know how to reply, so he just stares at her. Thankfully Jin swiftly takes over the interview again, and continues asking some more questions, until the thing is over, and he dismisses her.

  
After she walks out of the door, Jin turns to Junmyeon and cocks an amused eyebrow "So? What do you think?"

Junmyeon looks at him in disbelief "Is that even a question?" He huffs, "Of course she's not fit."

"And why is that?" Jin asks in faux obliviousness.

"She's extremely unprofessional, and is not taking the job seriously." Junmyeon says with a frown.

And as though Junmyeon walked right into a trap Jin smiles devilishly "You know what I think? I think you're just jealous." Jin accuses him.

"What!? No! Of course not!" Junmyeon defends himself, but Jin isn't having any of it.

"Oh really? Then you're fine with me hiring her then?" 

"No! I'm-" 

"You're what?" Jin challenges him to continue.

"I..I don't know" he looks down at his hands, as if asking them for an answer.

"Why can't you just tell me why you're denying your own feelings?" Jin presses him for an answer.

Junmyeon stays silent for a very long time then meekly answer, ever so quietly that Jin almost doesn't hear him "How could I?'.

"Huh?".

"How could I believe that such an amazing person would be interested in someone like me?" Junmyeon whispers.

"Why woul-" Jin doesn't get to ask his questions before Junmyeon turns his face towards him, with a pained expression "I don't want to lie to myself Jin. I know very well where we both stand. I don't want to get my heart broken because of my naivete. I know I'm just a regular secretary, and he's this amazing man with an army of people at his feet, willing to do whatever he asks, like the girl just now."

Jin holds his friend's hand, "You're selling yourself too short"

Junmyeon chuckles bitterly and blinks the tears that gathered at his eyes in "I'm just being realistic. He has his world, and I have mine."

  
...................... 

  
It's now almost five o'clock in the evening and Jin can't wait till the interviews are done for the day. Junmyeon has left to organize some things at the office, and Jin is waiting for the last of the applicants to interview them, so that he could go home and never get separated from his couch again.

  
Throughout the entire process, the only applicant who was good enough to get the job, was the girl Junmyeon didn't like, and it has become increasingly more obvious, the more others showed up.

Jin knows that hiring her would make things harder for Yifan and Junmyeon, but he can't take jobs away from people, because it won't make his ship sail.

  
He's interrupted out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door, "Do I let the next one in?".

Jin rubs his eyes in exhaustion, "How many more till we can go home?"

"Just this one" His secretary replies.

"Let them in. Thanks, Soobin."

A couple seconds later, a young man wearing a black suit, who looks nervous and jittery enters the room, and takes the seat across from Jin.

Before Jin could glance at his application papers the man says "I'm sorry I was this late, Jackson told me to come here last minute, so I came as fast as I could."

Jin almost forgot that Jackson asked him to interview his friend. He was so focused on interrogating Junmyeon that he hasn't paid much attention to anything else.

  
"It's okay, as long as you're here now." Jin reassures him. And then he goes through the interviewing process with practiced ease like he's done it a million times.

Even though Jackson told him that his friend was very qualified, Jin was still surprised by how well he answers his questions.

"I just have one last question." Jackson's friend nods his head, 

"Why did you leave China to work here?" Jin asks even though this question has nothing to do with him being accepted for the job.

Jackson's friend scratches the back of his neck lightly "I got accepted into a Masters degree program in Seoul university, so I came right away, but when I came here I realized that I didn't have a job to support myself."

  
 _'Masters? Impressive.'_ Jin thinks.

Some minutes pass by with polite exchanges till Jackson's friend gets up and leaves.

Jin doesn't feel guilty for deciding to hire him, because he's more than qualified for the position, and doesn't seem like he wants to get into Yifan's pants.

He glances at his resume one more time, and looks at his name. _Lu Han._

_................._


	8. Back to square one

Today is the fourth and last day of Jongin and Sehun's mini vacation getaway. Jongin has nothing planned for both of them more than just spending more quality time in their hotel room.

But instead of waking up to sun rays caressing his face, with his boyfriend peppering his face with kisses like they're newly weds, he wakes up to his phone's insistent ringing. He rubs his eyes and picks up his phone.

"This better be important." He says with a voice groggy from sleep.

"It is." He hears Kim Namjoon's voice answering him, and he feels worry in his voice. If Namjoon is worried about something, then it's very much worrisome. "Are you alone? No one can listen to what I'm about to tell you yet", Jongin looks to his side to see if Sehun woke up, but fortunately he was sleeping like a rock.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Jongin asks suddenly, way more alert than he was two seconds ago.

"In the past few days, did you have any romantic entanglements with anyone?" Namjoon asks, and Jongin looks at Sehun's shirtless sleeping figure, and doesn't reply.

"I see." Namjoon sighs at Jongin's lack of reply, as though that was enough of an answer, "I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past two days to tell you to be careful with whatever it is that you have going on, but you've been out of reach."

"Just tell me what happened, stop beating around the bush." Jongin says impatiently.

Namjoon sighs again, and Jongin knows that he's rubbing his temples from a headache, "Some tabloid newspapers caught pictures of you with Baekhyun at our most recent event including some statements from staffers and the likes that both of you are together.." Jongin waits with bated breath for what's coming next "....And they caught you with another man in an intimate position in front of a hotel, and he doesn't look like Baekhyun in the slightest, neither does he share the same height. Some articles are speculating that it may be another model. Do you know what that means?"

Unfortunately Jongin knows.

"They're accusing you of cheating on Baekhyun and abusing your power as the CEO of KimWu to hook up with celebrities. Not to mention the articles that talk about your lack of ethics."

Jongin can already feel a migraine coming "Did they get released yet?" Jongin asks while rubbing his eyes.

"I tried to delay them as much as I could, but I think they'll release them around noon today. Jongin, I think our stocks will suffer from this."

  
  


"Then we have to prepare for damage control." Jongin states.

"That's why I need you to come right now. We don't have time to waste." Namjoon finalizes.

"Alright, I'll be there in less than an hour".

  
  


After he hangs up the phone he looks at Sehun and how peaceful and relaxed he is, so he doesn't wake him up, and goes to get changed.

Before Jongin leaves, he kisses Sehun on his forehead that makes him stir awake.

He blinks at him and asks "Why are you dressed so early? Are we going out?"

"I don't think we can today, I'm sorry. Something came up at the office, and I need to go now."

He pecks Sehun's lips one last time "Go back to sleep", then leaves.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Sehun mumbles to himself before he dozes off.

  
  
  
  
  


................

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin looks at the photos on his desk, and the situation looks just as bad as he thought.

Pictures of him at the formal with Baekhyun clinging to him. "Damn! The paparazzi work hard. They even have pictures of the time I called him a cab." Jongin says in disbelief.

The more he looks at the pictures, the worse he feels. They have pictures of him and Sehun in front of the hotel, when they were holding each other. 'Distasteful' he thinks.

  
  


"I know this looks bad right now, but I have a plan to get the public to forget about it." Namjoon tells him as he starts organizing the pictures. "They still don't have any evidence that you're involved romantically with this other man. I'll respect your privacy, and won't ask about him, but you need to keep a distance from him for the upcoming weeks, maybe even months." Jongin's about to argue, but Namjoon raises his hand in a gesture to tell him 'let me finish'. "Technically speaking, they don't have a picture of you doing something more than hugging him a little too long. So if we insist that he's just a close younger brother to you, they won't have much to refute with."

"And if we get Baekhyun to show up with you as your boyfriend, like the news haven't changed anything between both of you, then you keep seeing each other for a while until everything does down and you both break up, then problem solved." Namjoon finishes his plan, and waits intently for Jongin's thoughts.

Jongin takes too long to reply "What do you think?" Namjoon asks.

"I don't want to pretend to be with Baekhyun." Jongin confesses, "I know I made a mistake with getting us in this situation, but can we control the damage without me having to date someone else? And without exposing him?"

Namjoon sighs again for the hundredth time that day "That will make you seem more immature, and unwilling to take responsibility for your actions. I'm sorry Jongin, but the media isn't forgiving when it comes to these things."

Jongin frowns even more at that. _Sehun will not like this._

  
  


He then gives Baekhyun a call to brace himself for the news, and to let him know the recent updates. This is gonna be a mess to clean up.

  
  
  
  


..............

  
  
  
  


“How many times have I told you not to cause any dating scandals for the company Jongin? You literally had one job.” Yifan says from across the table at the meeting room, Jongin rolls his eyes and groans.

  
  
  


Namjoon has called an emergency meeting to give everyone a heads up on what’s coming next, and discussing the plans for damage control. So naturally Jongin, Minseok, Yifan, and some other PR employees were there with Namjoon. And Yifan didn’t let go of the golden opportunity of rubbing the scandal in Jongin’s face, because Jongin always gave him speeches about his love life and his scandals with celebrities.

“How could you do this to Baekhyun? I thought you were better than this. I can’t believe my ears.” Minseok said with a frown.

“Not you too!” Jongin said in disbelief “You really think I’d cheat on anyone I’m dating?”

“This is not the time for arguing.” Namjoon interrupts their argument to draw attention to himself.

“What’s done is done. And there’s no use arguing about it. I hope you’re more careful in the future, regardless of your relationship with the person in the picture.” Namjoon looks at Jongin “Right now we need to show the public that you’re going to take some time off from your responsibilities to self reflect, and show them that your relationship with Baekhyun is stronger than ever.”

Jongin scoffs at the suggestion, “What do you mean take some time off? I’m not gonna leave work?”

“Who said anything about leaving work?” Namjoon corrects “You’ll just divide the workload with someone else for a while”

“Who?” Minseok and Jongin ask.

Namjoon looks at Yifan, who was laughing at something on his phone. Everybody in the room looks at him. 

Yifan notices that eyes are on him, so he looks up at them and asks “What?”

“You’re going to have to share Jongin’s workload with him” Namjoon tells him, knowing that he’s going to meet a lot of resistance.

“No way! Why would I do that to myself?” Yifan immediately refuses.

“It’s just for a few months. And the public love you. They will immediately forgive what Jongin has done when they see your face.” Namjoon compliments Yifan to coax him into accepting the position.

“No means no! I won’t subject myself to that kind of torture every single day for months.” Yifan remains firm in his refusal, and before Namjoon gets to say anything more he adds “And so what if the shares go down a little? They’re gonna forget it in a bit and then the stocks will get back to normal.”

For a while it seems like they have reached a dead end, and there’s no use trying to convince him. Then Minseok looks at him with ‘checkmate’ eyes, “I guess I’ll share your responsibilities then” he looks at Jongin “Poor Junmyeon will have to work for both of us now”.

And that effectively draws Yifan’s attention “What! Will Junmyeon be my secretary if I share your work?” he asks Jongin with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah. That is if you agr-”

“OKAY!” Yifan doesn’t let him finish “I’ll share your workload with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


…………

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the meeting is dismissed, Namjoon calls for a press conference around the time of the release of the article, so they would prevent any potential losses, and destroy the credibility of any scandalous articles.

  
  


Thankfully Baekhyun was very cooperative regarding the matter, and agreed to go along with it.

  
  


“I’m really sorry we have to do this again Baekhyun.” Jongin apologizes for the nth time.

“It’s really fine. I was the one who got us into this mess in the first place. If anything, I should be sorry for not being brave enough to straighten things out.” Baekhyun says with a sad smile, that saddens Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  


……………

  
  
  
  
  


During the press conference, Jongin and Baekhyun make sure to show that they’re both doing better than ever, and that nothing can get between them.

They tell them about the future plans for the company, and time to self reflect, and all the technical details discussed in the meeting. But the reporters had something else in mind, and when it was time for questions, they went for the juicy details.

  
  


“Who was the person in the photos with you Mr. Kim? And what were you both doing?” a reporter asks, and Jongin almost considers not answering them, but he knows that he’s going to look like he’s hiding something, so he decides to give them the answer Namjoon prepared for him “It’s just a close brother of mine.”

  
  


“Why were you both at a hotel if he’s a brother?” Some other reporter that Jongin wanted to throw a brick at asked, and he barely suppressed his irritation before replying.

“Those photos were taken out of context. I was meeting my marketing director at that hotel with someone else, it was just a platonic meeting.”

  
  


More and more questions kept coming, till the conference time was over and at last, everyone seemed convinced with their act, especially when Baekhyun held his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, that the reporters seemed to love, judging by the insane amount of photos taken at that moment.

  
  
  


The situation was finally under control. 

  
  
  
  


_For now._

  
  
  
  
  
  


……………

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Cleaning up the mess

Sehun is sulking.

Everything was going perfectly, until the paparazzi had to just stick their nose in their business and ruin everything.

They had been having the time of their life; it almost felt like a honeymoon, but out of the blue, their vacation was cut short, people think that he was the mistress who stole Jongin from Baekhyun, and the worst part was when Jongin called him _“a close brother”_.

That actually felt like a punch in the gut, even though Sehun knows that Jongin only did what he had to do. And what makes this even more frustrating, is that Jongin called him to tell him that they had to lay low, and not meet for a while, because the situation is kind of sensitive right now, and that reporters could connect the dots.

That wasn’t all; Baekhyun and Jongin also had to make some more public appearances in order to look convincing, so that the public would buy into their act. So that obviously means that any event coming up where either of them has to show up, the other would be there. That means that the next big charity event where all the executives have to be there with some public figures, meaning that a lot of reporters will be there, Sehun will be all alone …… again. He wanted to shoot himself. He almost understands why Baekhyun wanted a fake date the very first time he asked Jongin.

Long story short, he’s now moping around in his apartment and missing Jongin, even if it has only been less than two days since all of that has happened between him and Baekhyun.

After a while, Sehun gets an idea and decides to call Baekhyun. Maybe he’ll tell him everything, and they could do something together about it. Maybe Baekhyun just needs someone to check on him. So, he dials his number and waits for him to pick up.

He picks up after the third ring.

“Hey Sehunnie! I missed you so much!” Baekhyun says in an excited voice, that Sehun almost doubts himself.

“Hey Baek. Umm… I wanted to check on you after everything that’s happened lately.”

“Everything’s great! Thank you for asking.”

“Are you sure? I’m here if you want somebody to talk to.” Sehun says hoping that Baekhyun would tell him that him and Jongin aren’t going out for real, and that he’s not hung up about being dumped by Jongdae anymore.

But obviously, none of that happens.

“Aww thanks for being concerned about me, baby. But I’m really fine. You don’t have to worry”

“But I thought you were still stressed over the Jogdae thing. Remember when you couldn’t meet him when Minseok asked us to have lunch with him?”

“Nah, it’s fine now. I’m great. Never felt better!” Baekhyun insists, and Sehun finds himself thinking that Baekhyun doesn’t want to come near that topic, so he drops it.

“I’m even doing great with Jongin. I wish you could meet him soon.”

As soon as Baekhyun said that Sehun felt that same ugly possessive jealousy inside him. _‘No. Stop it! Baekhyun is going through a rough patch right now. It’s not the time to be a childish idiot.’_ Sehun reprimands himself for thinking like that. He feels so guilty for having thoughts like these at inappropriate times, when he’s supposed to be supporting his friend. So, he ignores his feelings and continues.

“You must like him a lot.”

Baekhyun chuckles “I guess you could say so. You’ll like him if you met him too, but without other people around to take all of his attention. He’s really nice.”

 _‘You have no idea.’_ Sehun thinks.

“Does that mean I’ll meet both of you at the next Charity thing?”

“Sure thing! See you there!”

“Great! You too!” Sehun says trying to match the same excited tome that Baekhyun has been maintaining throughout the call, then they end the call.

Sehun wants to distract himself from his jealousy, and stop moping around over his lost boyfriend, who’s not really lost, so he turns on his smart television and orders unhealthy delivery food that he knows he’ll regret later, but he does it anyway.

Unknown to Sehun, Baekhyun drank himself to sleep after their phone call and has been suppressing the urge to throw up throughout the whole call.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Jin hurries to Kyungsoo’s café right after he was done with work.

“What’s wrong? You told me to come as soon as possible emergency, and two exclamation marks! When you use one, I know a disaster is going on, but two?!” Jin says panting, because he practically ran there.

Kyungsoo stops wiping the counter he was standing behind, and walks around it to stand next to Jin.

He looks at Jin with furrowed eyebrows like something is worrying him, then he points to a booth in a secluded corner in the café.

Jin looks to where he was pointing, and he sees a tall figure sitting at a booth big enough for six people and the table filled with all kinds of desserts, a half empty tissue box, and the tall figure stuffing his face with cake while crying and blowing his nose.

“Chanyeol!?” Jin gasps, then he looks at Kyungsoo who shakes his head, and takes a seat at the counter.

“He’s been like that since yesterday.” Kyungsoo sighs.

Jin glances worriedly at Chayeol again, and he’s now looking through his phone and crying even more.

“What happened? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Jin questions.

“I thought it would be over yesterday, so I didn’t wanna bother you at work. But I got worried when he showed no signs of stopping. And now he’s eating every kind of dessert imaginable.” Kyungoo looks at Chanyeol then Jin “What if he gets too sick or too fat for his clothes, and then come crying to us and eat even more? I’m worried about him.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Then why are you letting him eat more? He’s gonna get diabetes at this rate.” Jin asks while pointing his hand in Chanyeol’s direction.

“You think I haven’t tried? You know how stubborn he is. If I don’t give him what he wants, he’ll go someplace else and do the same thing. At least here I can keep my eye on him.” Kyungsoo explains in frustration.

“It’s all that bastard Baekhyun’s fault.” Kyungsoo grumbles. Jin ignores Kyungsoo’s remark, “I’ll go check on him”.

Jin goes to Chanyeol’s booth, and slides onto a seat beside him, taking off his suit jacket and putting it aside.

“Jin! You’re here.” Chanyeol looks at Jin with cheeks marked with trails of dried tears, and some chocolate.

Jin’s heart breaks a little for him, so he asks softly “What’s wrong baby? Why are you crying?”

Chanyeol looks down says in a faint voice, that’s a little husky from crying, “………Baekhyun…”, and he doesn’t say more, knowing that Jin knows what happened.

Jin was afraid of Chanyeol’s heart breaking after the news came out, but he never thought it would hurt him this badly. Normally, the news of Baekhyun being cheated on would have made Chanyeol furious and hurt for him, but Baekhyun saying that he’s happy, and doing better than ever _while_ being cheated on, would make him feel even more hurt, helpless even.

“It’s okay.” Jin pats him on the back “I know that you’re hurt, but don’t give up.”

Chanyeol scoffs with a mouth full of cake “Why not? At this point, I don’t even know why I bother when he never even looked my way. And he’s always with someone who doesn’t appreciate him, he says he’s fine with not being the first option and putting on a smile, but never even looking at-” Chanyeol’s voice cracks a little when he chokes on a sob “-looking at me…..” he takes a shaky breath, and Jin’s heart breaks for the hundredth time for him. Kyungsoo even noticed, and left his post to come hug Chanyeol, and hand him tissues, even though he’s not a touchy person.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Chanyeol buries his face in his hands, and lets out silent tears.

The three of them stay silent for a while. Both Jin and Kyungsoo know that even if Chanyeol says that he’s going to give up on his feelings for Baekhyun, he’s never going to be able to; he’s just too pure and honest with his feelings, and when he loves someone, he loves them with his entire being. And that’s why Jin tells Chanyeol with strengthened resolve.

“I know you’ll make Baekhyun yours Chanyeol.”, he looks at him seriously, “One day he’ll realize that you are the best thing that will ever happen to him.”

Chanyeol looks at him with no hope in his eyes, “How will that even happen? Haven’t you been paying attention? He doesn’t even think anything of me.”

Kyungsoo wants to ask the same question too, but he keeps mum, to not hurt Chanyeol’s feelings even more.

“You haven’t even befriended him yet like we agreed. Isn’t this as good of a time as any to show him how you’ll always put him first if he becomes your boyfriend, or how you’ll never look at anybody but him, or how you’ll be better than anyone he’s ever been with.” Jin pauses and looks at his friends’ reactions, and when he sees that they seem convinced, he continues “Look Chanyeol, I don’t want to sound manipulative, but I think that showing that you have what all of his relationships lacked would make him notice you more. And you’re better than Jongin who cheated on him.”

Chanyeol looks at him “I hope it’s worth it this time.”

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  


The following Monday, Jin goes to work as usual.

On his way to work, he thinks back on what he told Chanyeol the week before. He knows he said that he was certain Chanyeol would get Baekhyun, but he wasn’t exactly sure how that would happen without some miracle. But he was willing to create that miracle.

In any case, he still has an important task to do today, and that was introducing the new secretary to his new job.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

“Everyone! This is the new personal secretary for our dear chairman, and new temporary half CEO half Junmyeon’s husband, Lu Han.”

Jin introduced Lu Han to Jongin, Yifan, Junmyeon, and Jackson, who came to cheer him on.

“Excuse you, I’m a full Junmyeon’s husband.” Yifan corrects him.

Junmyeon went red, and wanted to shut both of them up, but stayed silent in front of their new colleague.

Lu Han greeted everyone, and introduced himself again. And Jin didn’t miss the look of relief on Junmyeon’s face, at the knowledge that the girl who had her eyes on Yifan wasn’t accepted for the job.

Everyone greeted Lu Han warmly, except for Yifan, who gave him a curt nod, and continued swiping through his phone, because he doesn’t care who his secretary is as long as it’s not Junmyeon.

While everyone was busy welcoming Lu Han to the office, Yifan signaled for Jin to follow him to his office.

Jin knew what was coming _‘I’m such a love doctor’_ Jin thought to himself.

When they entered the office, Yifan took a seat and asked Jin

“So?”

“What do you want to know exactly?”

“Everything. I want to know why Junmyeon is not returning my feelings.” Yifan asks, but his normally confident and casual tone betraying his underlying worry and uncertainty.

“You know I can’t tell you anything that Junmyeon doesn’t want to share, right?”

“But you told me you’ll help me.” Yifan counters.

“I know I did.” Jin agrees, then he explains “Look, jokes aside, I’ll only tell you only what Junmyeon would be comfortable with me sharing.”

“Fine” Yifan says begrudgingly.

“It’s just that…..uhhmm” Jin pauses; unsure if Yifan would take it well

“Just what?” Yifan asks impatiently.

“You don’t seem…….. sincere.” Jin says at last.

“What?! Yes, I am. I show him how much I like him all the time.” Yifan argues.

“I know. I didn’t say you aren’t sincere. I said that you don’t _seem_ sincere.” Jin explains, then waits for Yifan to say something, and when he doesn’t, he continues “If you want Junmyeon to believe that you like him, show him that you want him seriously, and that you’re not just flirting with him to have fun.”

Yifan stays silent, and looks like he’s taking in the new information.

“I see.”

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I had deadlines, and professors who don't know what the word "vacation" means apparently, and keep assigning work, even after the vacation officially started 😩😩.


	10. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Lucas

Another day at the office, more work, and a fake scandal situation just barely controlled. But instead of getting swamped in work, Junmyeon found himself in Yifan’s office, sitting at the chair across from his desk, and looking anywhere but at Yifan.

Yifan had called Junmyeon to his office and Junmyeon couldn’t possibly say no to the chairman. At least that was what he told himself.

“What did you want to see me for?” Junmyeon said and then contemplated whether to say his name or not, then in a moment of bravery he added in a whisper “...Yifan.”.

Yifan’s smile widened even more at that, and Junmyeon didn’t want to think it was because of him.

“I wanted to talk with the most beautiful person in the world, can I not?” he asked with a flirty tilt of his head.

“D-Don’t say that!” Junmyeon said, burying his face in his hand from how flustered he was. It was abnormal how easily Yifan was able to reduce him to a blushing mess. He shouldn’t get so easily flustered by such a cheap pick up line, but it wasn’t about the line; it was about who was saying the line that got him like that. Maybe Yiifan didn’t mean it, and is just messing with him. 

Yifan smiled at Junmyeon’s adorable reaction, and then went to sit at a seat beside Junmyeon.

“What’s your favourite restaurant?” Yifan asked him, knowing he was being too straightforward, but he doesn’t like beating around the bush.

“I don’t have a preference really.” Junmyeon answers while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Come on, don’t be shy. You must have a favourite restaurant.”

“I just like hanging around at my home and ordering delivery from a nearby place” Junmyeon says, feeling kind of embarrassed about his far from the high class taste Yifan must be used to “I’m not picky”

“Then you wouldn’t mind a cup of tea, right?”

Junmyeon got a little confused by the random question then he nodded his head “No, I wouldn't mind.”

“Great!” Yifan got up from his seat “I make great tea. You have to try it!” he said in excitement.

Junmyeon wasn’t too optimistic about the tea after he saw what Yifan had done with the coffee maker, but he agreed in the end.

Minutes later, Yifan got Junmyeon his coffee cup in a very fancy tea set, that was somehow in his office, and was looking at him expectantly to see if he liked it or not.

Junmyeon drank the first sip, and was prepared for the worst, but then he was surprised that the tea actually tasted good. Just a normal cup of tea. It was refreshing.

He smiled at Yifan and said “I like it.”, And Yifan seemed really proud of himself afterwards.

They continued drinking the tea in silence that was broken by Junmyeon’s pained sound when he accidentally spilled some tea on his hand, and Yifan immediately went to check on him, holding his hand.

“Are you okay?” Yifan asked while checking to see if he was hurt anywhere.

“I-It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that mu-” Junmyeon tried to explain, and was interrupted by Lu Han entering the office. Junmyeon was about to flich his hand away from Yifan’s, but Yifan tightened his hold before he could do that.

When Lu Han saw both of them together, he got startled at first, then he collected himself, smiled at them, and he proceeded to say something to Yifan in Chinese, before he placed some papers on his desk.

Yifan chuckled a little at whatever Lu Han said, and Junmyeon felt a little left out of the conversation, and a little jealous that they could understand each other.

When Lu Han left, Yifan got up and searched his desk drawers, until he found a band aid and applied it on Junmyeon’s hand where he got burned. Junmyeon was pretty sure that band aids don’t treat burn marks, but he didn’t mind.

“Stay, drink some tea, and get some rest. Okay?”

Junmyeon agreed, and then within minutes he was nursing another cup of tea, and Yifan was at his desk reviewing the documents Lu Han had left. Junmyeon was watching him in admiration. How can someone change from being so carefree and flirty one second, to serious and focused the next?

They continued in comfortable silence for a while, until Yifan got a phone call.

“What do you want?” Yifan said after picking up his phone.

“What do you mean what do I want? I’m in Korea, and you promised to go shopping with me.” 

“I can’t today Tao. I’m busy with work”

“But I don’t want to shop alone” Tao whined, “And since when do you work?”

Yifan ignored the question “Find someone else. Bye”

“But Ge!” Tao says before Yifan hung up

  
  
  


Because the entire exchange was in Chinese, Junmyeon felt like an outsider for the second time in less than an hour, because he couldn’t understand the language. It made him deflate a little bit

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  


Sehun is still sulking at home, and he resorted to talking to his plushies about his problems “-and when it was finally over, and things were going smoothly for once, this disaster happened. Why does this happen to me?!” he asks his innocent bear plushie in anger.

“If I don’t talk about this to anyone, I’m gonna fuckin explode!” He yells.

A couple of minutes later, his phone rings. He checks the caller ID and it’s just the perfect person that he needs right now.

“Tao! You have no idea how happy I am that you called”

Sehun and Tao have been friends since Sehun had started modelling for KimWu, and Tao had always been interested in fashion, so they hit it off right away, and they’ve been close friends ever since.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  


“I haven’t seen him in like three months, and he ditched me to work.”

Sehun and Tao have been walking around for like three hours, and after satisfying Tao’s thirst for shopping, they take a seat at a small restaurant. And Tao has been whining non stop about his brother who cancelled on him to work.

“It’s like he did it on purpose” He huffs

Sehun laughs “Come on you know he’s a busy man”

They continue to chat for a while and then Tao asks him about what has been bothering him lately. Sehun contemplated whether he should tell everything to Tao or not, then opted to tell him everything, because Tao knew how to keep a secret. 

And he tells him everything; from the fake date thing, to the scandal and the paparazzi, to Baekhyun not telling him anything.

  
  


Tao hears everything and then tells him "Break up with him."

Sehun hits him playfully "No!"

Tao chuckles, “I’m kidding I’m kidding. But seriously, why are you mad at Baekhyun? Baekhyun has it rough so help him out. You agreed to this in the first place. Just support him and wait till it blows over, and never do this again. Everything went to shit, but if you just suck it up for this little while, it’ll be over, before you know it.”

“I know. But….” he pauses “......You’re right” he sighs, “I’ll support Baekhyun.”. 

Sehun knows he’s being irrational, and knows that that’s what most people would do, but he’s too impatient and jealous. He doesn’t want to wait, but at the same time, he has no other choice, and he knows that Jongin doesn't either.

  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Twitter @SimpForWuYifan


	11. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on 🔥🔥🔥 today.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and Kudos <3 <3\. They really motivated me a lot.   
> I was so happy reading your thoughts on the story.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was confident enough to follow through with Jin’s advice, because it was getting much harder to get a hold of Baekhyun, as he was being more distant than normal recently, and Sehun was busy, so he didn’t even have an excuse to meet up with him.

He was wrapping up a magazine shoot, and hoping to even get a glimpse of the man who unknowingly owned his heart.

The news about Jongin cheating on Baekhyun broke his heart, and made him angry with his boyfriend, but somehow his heart broke even more, when he saw them officially declaring their relationship and holding hands. Why couldn’t his foolish heart just give up on him? Why did he have to want someone who wouldn’t even glance his way?

After his shoot was done, he couldn’t believe it when he caught sight of Baekhyun walking through the building with some earphones on, and before he knew it, his legs were walking towards him, and tapped his shoulder.

  
  


Baekhyun took off his earphones, looked up from his phone, and turned to look at who tapped his shoulder. And when he saw who it was, he frowned in confusion. 

Chanyeol’s hands were getting sweaty from the nerves _‘Damnit, What do I do?’_

Then he remembered his friends’ advice _‘Just be the friendly Chanyeol that we know.’_

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked with a smile, trying his best not to show how nervous he actually was.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in surprise, then looked behind him to see if he was talking to someone else, and when he determined that Chanyeol was in fact talking to him, he scratched his head a little and replied

“Home I guess? I don’t have anything else scheduled”

Chanyeol beamed “Neither do I! Do you want to hang out?”

Baekhyun blinked at him in surprise, like this was the first time he had seen Chanyeol this cheerful when talking to him, then he nodded.

Chanyeol was internally dancing in victory “Great!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  
  


“I miss you”

Jongin said while pouting at Sehun in their video chat. 

“I miss you too.” Sehun replied.

Jongin and Sehun have been acting like they were in a long distance relationship ever since the “Scandal”, and they’re not happy. They have been communicating through video calls lately, and it’s nowhere as satisfying as being with each other in the flesh.

Some days they can’t even get a hold of each other, and some other days they get to talk for hours and it just so happens that today was from the latter, and they were able to talk for a while, until Jongin had to go to work in his study

“I have to go now Sehunnie, I’ve got work to do.” 

“Nooooooooo.” Sehun whined dramatically, “I barely get to see you.” 

“I know baby, I’m sad too. I just need to work right now.”

“Can’t you work while I’m still watching you? I promise I’ll be quiet” Sehun bargained.

“Okay okay, as long as you’re quiet” Jongin chuckled.

Jongin thought it didn’t sound like a bad idea, so he agreed, and started setting up his desk and work papers.

At first Sehun was watching his boyfriend working like the handsome hunk that he was, but he quickly got bored of that, and started rolling around in his bed, waiting for Jongin to do something other than work. He was surprised that Jongin was actually working.

“Take off your shirt.”

Jongin looked at him from over his glasses, and cocked an eyebrow in amusement “Didn’t you say, you’ll stay quiet?”

“I know I know. Just take it off and I’ll be quiet I promise.” Sehun assured.

So Jongin complied, and took off his shirt, so that he was only in his pajama pants. Sehun took his time to admire Jongin’s Physique, and for a while, that kept him occupied. But then he started asking Jongin to do all sorts of things with not so innocent intentions.

“Can you like.. Flex your arms a bit?”

“Adjust the camera a little bit so that I can see your abs.”

Jongin indulged him for a while, getting a little amused by Sehun’s antics, but when Sehun started whining about how horny he was, and that Jongin’s body was not helping, Jongin huffed in disbelief

“What has my innocent body done wrong? And didn’t you say you’ll stay quiet?”

Sehun whined “That body is in no way innocent.”

Sehun didn’t keep quiet, and Jongin was sure that he physically couldn’t stay put for five minutes, but even while knowing that, he didn’t end the call, because Sehun makes him happy, even if he’s not getting any work done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol took Baekhyun to Kyungsoo’s cafe. He has been agonizing over Baekhyun not liking him back, but when he actually agreed to hang out with him, he didn’t even know where they would hang out, so he chose the safest option he could think of.

Baekhyun had been kind of spaced out and distracted lately, and didn’t have any strength or excitement in his eyes like he used to, and Chanyeol was determined to help him make whatever it was that bothered him better.

Chanyeol entered Kyungsoo’s cafe, and as soon as he got inside, Kyungsoo looked at him from behind the counter, saw Baekhyun, and looked at him in question. And Chanyeol shrugged.

Baekhyun looked around, “Nice place”

“I come here often” Chanyeol said.

When they got seated, Chanyeol was about to ask for a server, but Kyungsoo was at their table before they knew it.

“How may I help both of you?” He said while handing both of them the menus.

Chanyeol was about to say something, but Kyungsoo put his finger over his own lips in a silent order “don’t say anything”, as Baekhyun was distracted with the menu.

Chanyeol understood that his friend was going to test Baekhyun, and started getting worried, because Kyungsoo never liked Baekhyun, so he was gonna be extra harsh.

“I don’t really have a preference, what would you recommend?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol after he’d browsed through the options for a bit.

Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo’s cocked eyebrow from the side at Baekhyun’s comment. He was probably thinking that Baekhyun had no taste or something.

“The strawberry cheesecake is really good. You should try it! And maybe the iced chocolate smoothie! It’s surprisingly light, and you’ll feel really refreshed after it” Chanyeol said excitedly.

Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating for a second. Baekhyun just laughed. At something Chanyeol said. Chanyeol was being friendly. And it was working!!

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and said with a smile “I’ll have what he just recommended”

Kyungsoo didn’t bother asking Chanyeol what he wanted, and went to prepare their order.

“I didn’t know that the big bad intimidating Park Chanyeol would have such adorable taste in food” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol blushed at the comment “I’m not that bad.”

They fell into easy talk after that, talking about anything they had in common, like work, Sehun, or Interests. Then a server, who was not Kyungsoo, came with their order.

She was shaking with nerves. And was barely holding the tray and walking straight. They weren’t paying much attention to her, then Chanyeol’s worst nightmare happened.

She spilled the entire chocolate smoothie all over Baekhyun, and his clothes looked like they were ruined beyond repair. Baekhyun was frozen in his place for a second from the shock.

The female server frantically apologized to Baekhyun and bowed repeatedly.

“I’m so so _so_ sorry sir. I didn’t mean to. I’ll get you a new one.”

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun said while rubbing his temples in exhaustion.

Then the girl got him a towel to clean his clothes that did little to salvage the situation.

“Baekhyun are you okay? I’ll get you something to change into.” Chanyeol said, voice full of concern.

Baekhyun smiled at him tiredly, “That would be great. Thank you, I hope it’s no bother.”

“None. Please let me help. The bathroom’s this way.” He got up to show him.

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the bathroom.

“I’ll go get you something to change into okay? I won’t be gone long.” Chanyeol yelled to Baekhyun from outside the bathroom door.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun yelled back. 

Chanyeol considered getting some of Kyungsoo’s clothes, but he didn’t think Kyungsoo would agree, so he went straight out of the cafe and to the nearest clothing store, and bought about three different outfits for Baekhyun to change into any of them in case he had a preference.

He blushed a little when he went to the underwear section to buy a pair of boxer briefs for him, then quickly paid for the clothes and ran back to the cafe.

When he got back, he went to the bathroom and knocked on Baekhyun’s stall, “Baekhyun? Are you still there?”

“I’m here! Don’t worry.” Baekhyun replies.

“I got you some clothes.” Chanyeol said and held the shopping bag over the bathroom stall, because he was tall enough to be able to do that.

Baekhyun took the bag and looked inside it “That’s too much Chanyeol! You didn’t have to.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll wait for you outside.”

When he was out of the bathroom he smiled a little to himself, and went to Kyungsoo to tell him about what had happened.

After he told him, Kyungsoo didn’t seem surprised at what had happened, or even asked which server spilled the drink.

“I know.” he simply said, “I told her to spill it.”

“Why would you do that Soo? Baekhyun doesn’t deserve you hating him like that. He’s really nice and sweet” Chanyeol said with a frustrated and borderline angry tone.

“I know that now. I just had to check for myself. I can’t just take your word for it, and blindly trust your biased opinion, can I?” Kyungsoo said matter of factly.

Before Chanyeol could say anything else, he heard Baekhyun calling for him “Chanyeol?”.

Chanyeol looked at him with his new clothes and a bag with his dirtied clothes, looking even softer than normal with the clothes that were too big on him. The words got stuck in his throat.

“Mr. Park here told me about what happened to your clothes.” Kyungsoo immediately changed his tone and went all professional apologies to Baekhyun “I would like to compensate you for the ruined clothes. I insist.”

“It’s really not a big deal, I didn’t like those clothes anyway.” Baekhyun said politely.

“Then at least accept my humble apology. Your meal is on the house.” Kyungoo said it with finality, and then served their desserts with the new smoothies himself.

Both of them resumed their chatting while eating their desserts like nothing had happened. And Chanyeol was grateful for that.

He insisted on driving Baekhyun back home, and as Baekhyun was about to get off, Chanyeol called him.

“You should take the clothes with you. I bought them for you” Chanyeol said while getting the bag from the backseat and handing it to Baekhyun.

“You really didn’t have to buy that much, and you bought me underwear too.” Baekhyun said with a blush, and Chanyeol went red at that.

“I-I just thought you wouldn’t be comfortable with w-wet u-underwear” Chanyeol stuttered out, and reddened even more.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything else other than a curt ‘thank you’ and got out of the car.

Chanyeol watched him go inside the building and buried his face in his hands to and let his head fall onto the steering wheel, and was startled when he accidentally pressed the honk.

“Today was perfect.” Chanyeol giggled to himself.

  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3.


	12. Sick but not tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost completely Namjin. But I'm planning on posting another chapter sometime this week (I hope nothing delays it)

Two weeks. It has been about two weeks since Jin last caught a glimpse of Namjoon. He’s been sighing constantly because of that, knowing that he couldn’t just pop out of nowhere as usual to ask him how he was doing, because he’d be a nuisance rather than a comforting presence.

So he goes to work like normal, goes through the motions, and checks up on the new secretary working for the chairman. 

It was surprising to see how well Lu Han fit in their office environment, and how everybody liked him. And he didn’t think there was much to worry about, so he went to bother Junmyeon at his desk. Junmyeon was hunched over his desk, reading something that seemed important from how his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

  
  


“What’re you doing?” Jin said over Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon was startled at how Jin seemed to have suddenly materialized behind him and tried to cover the book he was reading before Jin caught a glimpse. But it was futile, because he managed to snatch the thing from him, and looked at the cover.

“You’re learning chinese?!”

“I’m not learning it for Yifan.” Junmyeon quickly defends himself.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jin says in amusement.

Junmyeon’s face got red, and added with a huff, “So what? It would be very useful for improving my qualifications.” 

Jin wiggled his eyebrows, “Yifan will be very happy when you tell him.”

“I’m not learning chinese for him.” Junmyeon repeats.

“I never said you were.” Jin raised his hands in a shrug.

  
  


Jin continued his teasing with Junmyeon, before going back to his office. He read some documents, some requests, and employee complaints.

After an hour or so, he heard a knock on his door, then his secretary let himself in.

“What is it Soobin?”

“I just received a call, and Kim Namjoon called and reported that he will not be coming today, because he has fallen ill and has a fever. And that he would take today as a sick day off.” 

Jin’s eyes widened at that in worry. According to his source -Jackson- he knew that Namjoon lives alone, and that he can’t cook for shit to take care of himself, so he made up his mind, he was going to nurse him back to health. It’s practically saving someone’s life. No ulterior motives. None.

“I’m leaving early.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon is sick. He is so very sick. He practically collapsed when he got home yesterday, and didn’t take a shower immediately after he was soaked from the rain, because he had lost his umbrella somewhere. He has been going in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. He barely even managed to call in sick, before he went back to sleep, and woke up again feeling like the dead, and couldn’t move a muscle. 

He was about to nod off again, when he heard the doorbell ringing. It took some herculean level of strength to push himself off of his bed, to go see who was at the door.

He couldn’t think of who it might be, but he had no idea that it would be Kim Seokjin, the head of the HR department and his crush for a few weeks now, with bags that look like they were full of groceries.

“Mr Kim Seokjin?” Namjoon asked in a hoarse voice.

“Hey.” Jin greeted with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Namjoon asked in surprise.

Jin looked sheepish when he answered, “I heard you were sick, so…...” he trailed off.

Namjoon looked at him in bewilderment  _ ‘Did he just leave work to nurse me?’ _ .

“Can I come in?” Jin asks, and Namjoon lets him.

Jin put the grocery bags on the table in the middle of the reception, and then turned to look at Namjoon, “Go rest, and I will wake you up when the food is ready.”. Namjoon didn’t know what compelled him to listen to Jin, but he did just that.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt some cold cloth over his forehead, saw a bowl of food on his bedside table, and saw Jin entering the room.

“You’re awake!”

Namjoon felt groggy, and Jin helped him sit on the bed and gave him the food with some medicine, “Thank you.” he said tiredly, not knowing that Jin was internally screaming like a fifteen year old girl who finally talked to her crush.

Namjoon finished the porridge Jin made, which was super soft on his stomach so he wouldn’t throw it back up, and then went back to sleep.

He woke up in the afternoon feeling much better, walked out of his room, and saw Jin at the kitchen sink cleaning his dishes, the domestic picture made Namjoon feel taken care of, and smiled softly. Namjoon must have made some sort of sound when he entered, because Jin turned around and smiled at him. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks to you”

“You should go take a shower and get changed, while I change your bedsheets.”

“You don’t have to Seokjin-” the name slipped without the honorific and Jin found himself smiling wider.

“It’s okay. I want to.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  
  
  


While Namjoon was in the shower, Jin continued preparing dinner, setting the dinner table, and their dishes, while putting the extras in plastic containers in Namjoon’s almost completely empty fridge.

“Should I leave enough leftovers so that he would think of me when he eats them, or do I get him lunch boxes everyday at work, so that I would find an excuse to talk to him?”.

Before Jin could find an answer for his dilemma, Namjoon was out of the shower, and changed his clothes, fresher, and looking all soft, cute, and sexy. 

They sit at the dinner table, and Namjoon thanks him again.

Jin contemplated, whether he could say what he wanted or not. He was tired of beating around the bush, so he blurted out. 

“There’s something that I want to get off my chest, but you don’t have to feel burdened by it or anything. I’m just tired of keeping it a secret.”.

Namjoon put down his utensils, and attentively looked at him.

“I really like you Namjoon. And I really think we could be great together. I swear I’m really nice when you get to know me. So can you please consider my feelings? I don’t want an answer right away, I just wanted you to know.”

Jin finished his rant, and looked at Namjoon, who was looking at him wide eyed. Namjoon was shocked at how sudden Jin’s confession was. He has always found Jin charming and attractive, but he always thought that he was really flirty, and didn’t take dating seriously.

Namjoon swallowed his food, “I’m really flattered Seokjin, but are you sure you want to be with someone boring like me?”

“Yes.” Jin answered without a second’s hesitation, and Namjoon blushed at his forwardness

“But I wouldn’t want you to flirt with others, wouldn’t you find that restricting, or controlling?”

“I don’t even want to flirt with anyone else who’s not you.” Jin looked away when he said that, and his ears went red at the confession. Namjoon’s mouth hurt from how hard he was smiling, and his dimples were on full display.

“What about the company policies.”

“Who cares? Not even the chairman gives a crap about them?”

Namjoon didn’t say anything anymore. He got off his chair, went to Jin’s side of the table, held his face, and leaned in. Jin closed his eyes in preparation for a kiss on the lips, but Namjoon kissed him on the cheek.

“Are we five? Why are you kissing me on the cheek?” Jin whines, and Namjoon laughs at his dramatic reaction.

“Because I’m sick, and I don’t want to get you sick too.”

Jin pouted “Well you’d better compensate me when you get better”

Namjoon placed another kiss on his other cheek “I’m in your debt.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome. They're very motivating.


	13. Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated this late.  
> I was planning on posting on the same week as the previous chapter, but everything that could have gone wrong went wrong.  
> Hope you like the chapter.

Jin strutted into Jongin’s office like he was the happiest man in the world, greeting everyone that came his way. He was so happy that literally nothing in the world could dampen his mood. He is officially Namjoon’s boyfriend. Just the thought itself makes him want to squeal. He’s waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they won’t believe it.

For now, he’s gonna break the news to Junmyeon. So he walked towards Junmyeon’s desk, but he wasn’t there, so he went to the breakroom, and found him preparing some coffee. He greeted him, and chose not to tease him about Yifan today, but before he could break the news, Jackson was in the room hugging him.

“Congratulations man. I heard the good news!”

“What good news?” Junmyeon asked, as he was taking a sip of his hot drink.

“News sure travels fast” Jin said after Jackson stopped hugging him, then added nonchalantly, “Namjoon and I are dating now.”

“What?!!” Junmyeon was so shocked he almost spilled his coffee.

“It kind of happened you know. Our chemistry was just too strong. I’m telling you, we’re meant to be” Jin said while dramatically holding his hand in a fist in the air with his eyes closed.

“When? How?” Junmyeon sputtered out

“Yesterday. He was sick, I nursed him. Boom. He realized how much of a catch I was and couldn’t let me go.” Then Jin added while looking at Junmyeon seriously “As a taken person, if you ever need my advice, don’t hesitate to call me. You can save me as Mr Kim Namjoon’s boyfriend, the love doctor”

Junmyeon groaned “Are you gonna be this annoying all the time?”

Jin shrugged, “Only until you listen to my advice and go on a date with Yifan”

“There’s nothing going on between me and Yifan.” Junmyeon whined

“Come on dude. Even I know there’s something going on” Jackson piped in.

“Yeah, come on dude. Even Jackson knows something’s going on” Jin continued nagging him

Junmyeon didn’t get to reply because Lu Han entered the breakroom and greeted them all, and then greeted Jackson in chinese.

This time Junmyeon strengthened his resolve and chirped in.

“Nihao.”

After he said that, all eyes were on him, and Jin watched in amusement.

“Junmyeon, are you learning Chinese?” Jackson asked him excitedly

Junmyeon scratched his neck nervously “I’m recently revising what I had learned in college.”

“Your pronunciation is really good.” Lu Han complimented, “If you ever need help, come to me”

Junmyeon thanked him and nodded shyly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When everybody returned to their posts, Yifan sauntered into the office with two drinks in his hands. He went straight to Junmyeon’s desk and placed one of the cups there, and leaned on the desk. 

“Hey.”

Junmyeon looked up at him, he looked like he came straight from a fashion magazine cover. Junmyeon stood up, looked at Yifan, and then gathered all the courage he could muster before he said “Nihao!”

Junmyeon blushed madly, cringing at how loud his voice was when he said it. And no matter how many times he denies that he didn’t start learning Chinese for Yifan, he knows that he did. He has been feeling left out ever since Lu Han was hired as his secretary. And he lost count of the number of times Yifan asked for something in Chinese, and Lu Han was on his feet in seconds to get him whatever he asked. 

Yifan was speechless at first, but then he snapped out of it and went to Junmyeon’s side of the desk and hugged him. 

“Are you learning Chinese for me?”. He couldn’t stop smiling

“I-I just thought it would improve communication around the office. We …… s-shouldn’t be hugging.” Junmyeon said weakly, but didn’t push him. Yifan ignored his comment and hugged him even tighter, he couldn’t believe how much one word from Junmyeon was able to make him so happy.

Lu Han left his desk to give them some privacy, because they looked like they were taking their time, and Junmyeon was secretly grateful for that.

  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  


Yifan is happy and jittery. He keeps recalling when Junmyeon said the magical word; “Nihao”, Yifan repeats to himself, and giggles like an idiot in love.

He sits on his revolving office chair and spins happily.

“Nihao~”

He stomps his feet on the floor in excitement. He wants to give Junmyeon the world, and make him his, but he doesn’t want to be rash and ruin things because he’s too excited. Then he remembers Jin’s words _‘Be sincere’_ , so he picks up his office phone and calls Lu Han into his office.

  
  


When Lu Han enters, closes the door, then he gives him a polite smile and asks, “Is there something you want sir?”

“I have an important mission for you.”

Lu Han gets out his note and pen to write it down.

“I want you to do some research about something of utmost importance.”

Lu Han looks at him seriously.

“Find out Junmyeon’s ideal date.” Yifan says seriously.

Lu Han chuckles “Is that all sir?”

“Yes. You can go now.”

  
  


About an hour later, Yifan heard a knock on his door, before Lu Han let himself inside. Neither Lu Han nor Yifan bothered much with trying to whisper or avoid somebody eavesdropping, because both of them tended to speak in their mother tongue a lot, and they doubted anybody around the office would understand, except maybe a few people.

“So?” Yifan asked expectantly, “What does he like?”

Lu Han tried his best not to roll his eyes at his boss for acting like an overexcited teenager that makes him get information about his crush. He thought it was cute if he was honest, but he didn’t think whatever he was doing was in his job description.

“I tried my best to be discrete, so that he wouldn’t notice”, Lu Han started “He said he didn’t mind as long as it was with the people he loved.”

“That’s not an answer.” Yifan grew impatient, “I need specifics.”

“I’m sorry sir, but he really didn’t give any answer about an “ideal date” ” he air quoted, “He only gave out a few ideas that he may like.”

“Just say it, I’ll take anything at this point”, Yifan sighed.

“He said that he likes ordering a lot of take out from nearby restaurants, and watching movies from the comfort of his own couch……… or going to Disneyland. Either of these things seemed okay to him. ” Lu Han thought that his boss might not have liked the answer, so he asked “Would you like me to try asking him again, sir?”

Yifan dismissed that though, “No no no, it’s fine. I think he’ll get suspicious if you did. Good work.”

Lu Han thought he was being dismissed, and was about to be out of the office, but before he could leave, Yifan called him.

“Wait.”

“Yes sir?”

“Get Kim Seokjin from HR on the line”

“I’m on it sir.”

  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  
  


“You must be truly desperate to come and ask me for help.” Jin said over the phone.

Yifan laughed “I’m just trying to follow your advice”

“You’re very wise. Can’t say the same for Junmyeon though.”

“I want you to tell me his phone number and where he lives.”

“Creepy much?” Jin asked

“I won’t do anything creepy, I promise. I have something in mind.”

“I’m rooting for both of you here, but I’m worried you’ll scare him.”

“I won’t scare him.” Yifan insisted, “I’ll just romance him so hard he’ll dream about me at night. At least I hope so” Yifan ended his sentence like he was unsure of the last bit.

“Okay fine. I’ll email it to you by the end of the day. Just be careful with him.”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

  
  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  


It was almost midday when Yifan was in the middle of stuffing bags upon bags in the trunk of his car. He skipped work that day to prepare his surprise for Junmyeon, and to do that, he drove straight to Junmyeon’s neighbourhood, following the address Jin gave him. 

After Lu Han told him about Junmyeon’s -kind of- ideal dates, he was very tempted to abduct him and go to Disneyland, but he doubted Junmyeon would be a fan of the idea, so he went for the other option. He really hoped that Junmyeon would appreciate it; he planned on just buying some gifts, with a lot of take out food from a few restaurants, but he kinda sorta bought food enough for a small army, and he was struggling to fit all of it in the car. It’s just that every time he glanced at any place that sold food, be it a restaurant, or a fast food chain, or street vendors , he just couldn’t resist buying things for him, and he hoped Junmyeon’s fridge was big enough for everything.

When Yifan got back in the car he sighed, “I think that’s enough.” but just before he started the engine, he saw a convenience out of the corner of his eye, should he buy more food for him? No. He bought enough food. But what if he gets thirsty? What if his poor Junmyeon was thirsty, and there was no water or anything at home? What if he chokes on some food and starts coughing, but there’s no water around? He can’t risk that, can he?

So he got out of the car, and went straight to the convenience store. He got a shopping basket and stuffed it with anything and everything that Junmyeon might find tasty; he got instant noodles, hot dogs, rice cakes, refreshments, and a lot of snacks.

After he was finally done with his shopping spree, he went to check out, but the cashier wasn’t there. Thankfully, Junmyeon’s apartment was only a few blocks away, so he wasn’t in a hurry. He waited for the part-timer while watching the Olympic games on the small television that was by the cashier counter. A little while later, a middle aged man stood behind him in line, and joined him in watching the games with him; it was a cycling competition.

“That young man has improved greatly since the last race.” The man said while slightly nudging him.

“You’re right. I think he could get first place.”, Yifan had a sociable nature, so it was easy for him to fall into conversation with the man over sports and races while watching TV. After the race was over, the cashier emerged from wherever he was, and before the man could start scanning his items, he turned to the man and said “You can check out first. I bought a lot, so it’s probably going to take a while.”

“It’s fine. I’m enjoying my time watching TV. you can take your time.” The man waved off.

It took more than a few minutes to scan, pay, and put everything in bags, after that he waved the man goodbye, soon Yifan was back in his car and on his way to Junmyeon’s apartment.

It took some effort to convince the landlady of Junmyeon’s apartment complex to allow him to get the keys to the place. And it took him about 4 trips from the car to the apartment in order to get all the bags from the car.

“Being sincere is so exhausting.” Yifan said to himself with a labored breath, as he opened one of the bags to get a drink, because he was parched. He was so tired of walking up and down the stairs with all those bags. Junmyeon lived on the fifth floor, and the elevator wasn’t working, so he had to carry everything up the stairs. Normally, he would have got someone to do all that for him, but he doubted that would be any different from what he usually did. He needed to do something special.

He sucked at doing basic cooking and cleaning chores, but he at least knew that leaving food out of the fridge for long would make it go bad, so he opened the fridge to put the food in it. Fortunately the fridge was almost empty, but he didn't think it would be enough for everything. He contemplated buying Junmyeon a new fridge, but he was too worried Junmyeon wouldn’t like it. “What if he gets embarrassed? What if he thinks I'm making fun of his current fridge?”, so he dumped the idea, and settled for what was already there.

When almost all the food was miraculously stuffed in the fridge, Yifan wrote a small note and stuck it with a small magnet on the fridge, then sent Junmyeon a small text when he was settled in his car, and about to go home.

_Hey it’s Yifan <3 _

_I left you a surprise when you go back home_

_I asked your landlady for permission_

_I didn’t break in I promise_

  
  
  


Junmyeon replied a minute later.

_Thank you. I’m looking forward to it._

  
  
  


✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcome.  
> They really motivate me a lot.  
> Thanks for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
